Attack on Ereri Fluff
by BloodRedPhantom
Summary: Just some random one shots revolving around Levi x Eren (and maybe other pairings). Rated T for language.
1. Cheesy Pickup Line

**~Cheesy Pickup Line~**

**Eren: **Hey, heichou?

**Levi:** What is it, brat?

**Eren:** Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

**Levi:** ….

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** No. It hurt when I fell from that Titan. Now get back to work. ***Walks away***


	2. Bieber Disaster

**~Bieber Disaster~**

**Eren:** And I was like…. Baby, baby, baby, oooooooh! Like Ba-

**Levi: ** ***Takes out swords and puts it to Eren's neck* **Don't! Sing! Another word from that sad excuse for music, brat! Or I will cut your neck!

**Eren: *Terrified* **B-Baby, n-no….

**Levi: *Cuts***

**Eren: *Falls on the ground leaking blood* **Maybe I took it too far….

**Levi:** _(Mental note-Find and kill this Bieber brat.)_


	3. Apple Pie

**~Apple Pie~**

**Levi:** Eren!

**Eren:*Looks up from cleaning the bookshelves in Levi's office*** Yes, heichou?

**Levi: **I want you to bring me my tea tomorrow instead of Petra.

**Eren:** R-Really, h-heichou? Are you sure? Petra is better at making it than me.

**Levi:** Did I fucking stutter, brat?

**Eren:** N-No, s-sir! I will bring it tomorrow!

**[[[The Next Day]]]**

**Eren:*Sets down the tray with the tea and an afternoon snack*** Here you go, heichou.

**Levi: **Thank you. ***Glances up after smelling something sweet* **Brat….

**Eren: **Yes?

**Levi: **What the hell is this?

**Eren: **It's a slice of an apple pie, sir?

**Levi: **I see that…. Why is it on my tray?

**Eren:** I made it for you, sir. You looked like you were working really hard and needed a little snack to go with your tea. ***Blushes from all of the questions and stares he got from Levi***

**Levi: **I don't like sweets.

**Eren: *His smile fell upon hearing the news* **O-Oh, I see... ***Tears started to build up in his eyes***

**Levi: **_(Shit. The brat looks like he's about to cry.) _***He takes a chunk of the pie and puts it in his mouth* **It's good…

**Eren: *Wipes away his almost shed tears* **Huh…?

**Levi: **I said it's good, brat. Now stop those unnecessary tears. Your nasty body fluids are going to get on my floor.

_**Even though Levi said such harsh words to him, Eren still couldn't help but feel happy.**_

**Eren: *Wiped away the last of his tears and showed him his widest smile*** Yes, sir!

**Levi couldn't stop himself from smiling behind his tea cup at how happy his brat is now.**


	4. Cosplay

**~Cosplay~**

**Eren: **H-Hanji! It's so short!

**Hanji: **It's fine, Eren. Levi will love this~!

**Eren: **R-Really?

**Hanji: **Yup~! ***Adds finishing touches to Eren's outfit***

**Levi: **Hey, Shitty-glasses. ***Opens door to Hanji's lab* **Do you have that document I asked fo-

**Eren**: ….

**Levi**: ….

**Eren: *Blushes and tries to cover the cat-maid uniform he was wearing***

**Levi: ….**

**Hanji: *Smiling like crazy* **You like? ***Wiggles eyebrow suggestively***

**Levi: *Continues to stare at Eren* **_(Marry me.)_


	5. Senpai

**~Senpai~**

**[[The setting is when Eren and Mikasa first see the return of the Survey Corps when they were younger.]]**

**Eren: **Come on, Mikasa! They are returning today!

**Mikasa:** Wait up, Eren. Don't hurt yourself running too fast.

***The two of them ran up to the crowd*  
**  
**Eren:** This sucks. I can't see anything. ***Sees some barrels*** This way, Mikasa! ***He climbs onto the barrels to get a better view of the Survey Corps***

**Mikasa: *Follows her brother's lead***

**Eren: **Mikasa look! There's Erwin! ***Points to the man with blond hair who rode his horse ahead of everyone else* **He's the commander and the head of the corps!

**Mikasa:** Hm.

**Eren:** Oh! ***Points to the person behind Erwin*** It's humanity's strongest: Levi Heichou!

**Mikasa:*Notices Eren's eyes sparkling as he looked at that shorty*** Hm.

**Levi: *He turns his head and notices a young boy with brown hair and incredible blue-green eyes***

_**Their eyes meet.**_

**Eren: *Blushes***

**Levi: *Scoffs and looks away***

**Eren: *Heart pounding like crazy* **_(Senpai noticed me…)_

**Mikasa: *Looks at Eren***_(You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?)_

**[[Later]]**

**Eren: **I want to join the Survey Corps!


	6. I Will Not Lose

**~I Will Not Lose~**

**Levi:** Where is that brat? ***Walks around trying to find Eren***

**Off in the distance, Levi could hear a soft voice.**

**Levi:** I better check this out. ***He turns the corner and sees Eren leaning against a wall*** What are you doing, brat?

**Eren: *Jumps from being surprised* **Oh, heichou! ***Looks down on his lap*** I found this little guy outside and decided to keep him company.

**Levi: *Looks down at Eren's lap and sees a black cat*** Oh, I see…. ***Goes and sits down next to Eren***

**Eren:** Eh? Heichou…? ***Gives Levi a confused look* **Why are you sitting next to me?

**Levi: *Takes Eren's hand and puts it on his head*** Pet.

**Eren:** Eh?

**Levi:** Pet.

**Eren:** Uh…ok…. ***Begins to pet Levi***

**Levi: **_(I will not lose to some worthless feline.)_


	7. Release the Booty

**~Release the Booty~**

**Mikasa: **Eren! ***Has a crazed look in her eyes***

**Eren: *Suddenly very worried*** Uh…. Yes, Mikasa?

**Mikasa: *Grabs onto his arms so that he can't get away*** Have. My. Babies!

**Eren:** M-Mikasa! Get a hold of yourself. We're siblings! ***Tries to push her away, but she's too strong***

**Levi sat in his office looking through some paperwork when a tingling sensation went through his body.**

**Levi: **_(My "Eren senses" are tingling. Someone is getting too close to my booty.) _***Drops everything and runs out of the room***

**Levi continued to run down the halls when he heard a cry of distress from his fair maiden. He turned the corner to see a sight that made his blood boil.**

**Levi: **Ackerman! Release the booty!

**Eren: *Has tears in his eyes*** H-Heichou! ***Smiles widely when he realized that he was going to be saved***

**Mikasa: *Looks at Levi* **_(Damn. Foiled again.) _***Turns back to Eren*** You haven't seen the last of me! I will be back for you, Eren! ***Lets go of Eren and makes an escape through the window and 3DMs away***

**Levi: *Runs up to Eren* **Did she do anything to you, Eren?

**Eren:** Uh, no, nothing. I'm fine. ***Gives him a reassuring smile***

**Levi:** Just to be safe, I'm going to inspect you. ***Drags Eren away***

**Eren: **E-Eh? ***Blushes like crazy***


	8. Where Do Babies Come From?

**~Where Do Babies Come From?~**

**Eren: **Armin, where do babies come from?

**Armin: *Blushes*** Uh...um…. You see…. ***Looks around for an escape* **Oh! Would you look at the time! I'm very late for that thing that I was going to do at that time…in the place... with that person…. ***Doesn't meet Eren's eyes*** Yeah. So…. See you, Eren! ***Runs off***

**Eren: **Armin?

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren:** Hey, Hanji!

**Hanji:** Yes, Eren! ***Has a huge smile on her face*** Are you willingly donating your body to science now? ***Super excited***

**Eren: *Scared* **Uh...no. I was just going to ask where babies came from.

**Hanji:** Oh, babies! Babies are such a fantastic development. My precious Titans have yet to experience the joys of giving birth due to their lack of genitalia. ***Has stars in her eyes*** Ya know, I really wonder how Titans are born. Are they even born from other Titans? Do you think this could be tested? Oh, the possibilities! I can't wait to get to the lab and research this! ***Grabs Eren's Hands*** Thank you, Eren, for enlightening me on this amazing topic! ***Drops his hands and points to the sky as she does a weird pose* **To the lab! ***Leaves with a dust cloud in her wake***

**Eren:** ***Stares at her receding figure*** B-But…I wanted to be enlightened on _my_ topic…. ***Hangs head in sadness* **

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**[Rumors have been spreading about Eren's **_**little question**_ **to everyone.]**

**Eren: **Hey, Petra! ***Waves to her***

**Petra:** Uh…. _(I really don't want to be the one to give him "the talk.")_ Got to go somewhere right now, Eren! You know how Levi gets if his paperwork is late. ***Runs off with paperwork in her arms***

**Eren: *Lowers hand slowly as he watches her run off*** Ok…. I guess I will see you later….

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren:** Annie!

**Annie: *Puts a hand in front of his face*** Stop all your thoughts right there.

**Eren:** ….

**Annie:** Now turn around and walk away.

**Eren: *Does what she says***

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Jean:** Hey, Eren!

**Eren: **I didn't fucking ask you, Jean! ***Walks away***

**Jean: *Mad*** I just wanted to say hi, asshole.

**Eren didn't hear him since he was already too far away.**

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren:** Mikasa!

**Mikasa:** Eren.

**Eren:** Do you know where babies come from?

**Mikasa: *Evil glint in her eyes*** Do you want to find out?

**Levi:** ***Appears in between them*** Nope. ***Pulls Eren away***

**Mikasa:** _(Fucking midget.)_

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Levi pulls Eren to his office and closes the door.**

**Levi: **So what is with you going around asking people about where babies come from?

**Eren:** I'm just really curious.

**Levi:** ….

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** ….

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** So…?

**Eren: **Yes, sir...?

**Levi: **Are you going to ask me?

**Eren: *Shocked*** Is that ok?

**Levi:** I would not have mentioned it if it wasn't.

**Eren: **Oh, ok... So…. Where do babies come from, heichou?

**Levi:** The vagina.

**Eren:** ….

**Levi:** Now, if we are done here. I want you to clean all the rooms on this floor. ***Goes back to his desk to finish paperwork***

**Eren:** ….

* * *

I hope you guys liked this one. If you did **please review! **:D

And if you guys have any suggestions or ideas that you want to see written, I don't mind writing them. :)

With that said, have a fantastic day!


	9. Fucking Notice Me, Brat

**~Fucking Notice Me, Brat~**

**Levi:** Eren. ***Walks towards the brunet***

**Hanji:** Eren! ***Runs up to the brunet and grabs his hands*** Time for experiment time!

**Eren:** B-But H-Han–

**Hanji:** Let's gooooooo~~! ***Drags Eren away***

**Levi:** ….

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

_**Eren was cleaning the horse stalls.**_

**Levi: *Turns the corner and sees his brunet*** Er–

**Mikasa:** Eren.

**Eren: *Turns toward Mikasa*** Oh, Mikasa. Is there something you need?

**Mikasa:** Armin needs you. ***Pulls Eren away***

**Eren:** Uh...ok.

**Levi: *Watches Eren leave with the she-devil* **_**(**__A bitch is going to die tonight for taking what is mine.)_

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**After a long day of trying to chase down Eren and having it foiled by different people, Levi was fed up with being ignored.**

**Levi: **_(That damn brat didn't even notice when I tried to get his attention.)_ ***He stomps his way down the hall*** _(I will teach him a lesson for ignoring me.)_

**Levi walks past the cafeteria where he saw Eren chatting with his friends.**

**Levi: *Stomps his way to Eren*** Eren.

**Eren: **Oh, heichou! Did you need anyth– ***He paused when he noticed that Levi looked very angry*** Uh….

**Levi: *Grabs the front of Eren's shirt and brings his face up to his***

**Almost everyone was afraid for Eren's safety. Armin wanted to help his best friend, but he was more terrified of the corporal to do anything. Mikasa wanted to attack Eren's offender so badly, but was held back by four people. Jean was chuckling at Eren's predicament. Petra also wanted to help Eren, but couldn't go against Levi. Hanji was excited for what's going to occur.**

**Eren:** W-Wha– ***Nervous***

**Levi: *Crashes his lips to Eren's and then pulls away*** Fucking notice me, brat. I hate being ignored.

**Eren:** E-Eh. ***Blushes like crazy***

**Some people in the audience fainted from the action. They did not expect humanity's strongest to kiss the titan-boy. Mikasa saw red and was struggling even harder to try to reach Levi and rip off his head. Hanji had blood coming out of her nose with a goofy grin on her face as she watched the two.**

**Eren: *Blushes even harder knowing everyone saw them***

**Levi: **Brat.

**Eren: *Covers his face in his hands and continues to blush***

**Levi:** Brat.

**Eren was so embarrassed that he didn't hear Levi calling him.**

**Levi: *Grabs Eren's chin and makes Eren look at him*** What did I just say? I hate to be ignored. ***Picks Eren up bridal-style and begins walking towards the door*** Looks like someone needs to be punished.

**Eren: *Blushes even harder*** H-Heichou! Dont' say that in front of the others. ***He whined cutely while trying to get out of Levi's grip, but the shorter man's iron grip would let him go that easily***

**Hanji: **Protect your butt, Eren~!

**Eren: *Face completely red* **Haaaaanjiiiiii~! ***He whined again***

**Levi: *Smirks and proceeds to walk to his room with Eren in his arms***

* * *

This was suggested to me by a fan. I hope I was able to make it to their liking. :)

If you liked this chapter, **please leave a review!** :D


	10. Heights

**~Heights~**

**[[Modern Day AU]]**

**Eren: **Come on, Levi! ***Grabs his lover's hand*** The Ferris wheel is this way!

**Levi: **Why did we have to come to the amusement park? We're not kids, Eren.

**Eren: **Oh, come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Who doesn't love the amusement park?

**Levi:** Me.

**Eren:** Well, you don't count. ***Sticks tongue out at Levi***

**After walking for a few minutes, the two lovers made it to the ferris wheel.**

**Levi: *Looks up at how tall the wheel is*** _(Oh shit.)_

**Eren: *Turns to his boyfriend*** Doesn't it look so much fun? ***Smiles like crazy*** Come on let's get in line. ***Grabs Levi's hand and drags him to the ride***

**Levi:** _(You can do this, Levi. It's just a fucking ride.) _***Looks at the ride closer*** _(Yeah... a very unstable ride that could possibly break down at any moment and kill us.)_

**Eren:** Levi, let's go. It's our turn. ***Tugs them to one of the compartments***

**Levi:** _(Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!)_ ***Wants to tug away from Eren, but didn't because he didn't want to reveal that he was afraid***

**Eren moved into one of the pods and tugged a reluctant Levi in. After everyone got seated, the ferris wheel began to move.**

**Eren: *Smiling like crazy*** Isn't this great, Levi? We're going so high! ***Looks out the window***

**Levi: *Gripped the seat until his knuckles turned white*** Yeah, it's fucking great. ***He mumbled***

**Eren: *Turned to his lover and notice that Levi looked uneasy*** Are you ok, Levi?

**Levi:** I am great, Eren. Why wouldn't I be? We're having so much fun on this big hunk of year-worn metal that may or may not be able to sustain our human body weight as we continue to ascend into the sky. I am having so much fun thinking about our possible doom if said metal is too worn to be able to hold us. ***He said sarcastically***

**Eren:** I'm sensing you don't like this.

**Levi: *Gives him a 'no shit' look*** Eren, baby. I love you, but sometimes you can be dumb as hell.

**Eren: *Puffs out his cheeks*** I'm a bit slow, I admit, but that doesn't mean you can be rude about it. ***Lightly punches Levi on the arm in a playful manner*** But then again, I can't blame you for being scared. I mean, if I was used to being as short as you are now, I would understand how intimidating taller things might be for you. ***Eren shot back***

**Levi: *Speechless*** You motherfucker.

**Eren: *Laughs at Levi's reaction*** I'm just joking. _(Somewhat...)_

**Levi: *As if knowing what Eren thought, he glared at his boyfriend***

**Eren: *Looks out the window*** Hey! We're at the top! It looks so nice up here!

**Levi: *Glances out the window*** I don't feel so good. ***Starts feeling dizzy***

**Eren: *Turns toward Levi*** Are you ok? ***Puts a hand on his back***

**Levi:** I hate heights...

**Eren:** Here. ***Wraps his arms around Levi*** All jokes aside, I'm sorry for dragging you to do something you don't like.

**Levi: *Hugs Eren back*** It's not a big deal. I wanted to be with you.

**Eren: *Kisses Levi's cheek*** I love you, Levi.

**Levi: **I love you too, brat.

* * *

This was a suggestion from a fan that PM-ed me the idea.

If you liked this chapter, please let me know in the reviews. :)

I am taking any suggestions for new chapters, so if you want to send an idea, you can write it in the reviews or PM me.

Thank you for reading! :D


	11. Thanksgiving

**~Thanksgiving~**

**[[Modern Day AU]]**

**[[Everyone decided to celebrate Thanksgiving at Levi's apartment. They all got together to prepare the dinner.]]**

**Eren: **Does everyone know what they are doing?

**Connie: **Yeah, I'm going to mash the potatoes. ***Continues to peel and wash the potatoes***

**Eren:** Great! Armin?

**Armin: **I got the yams!

**Eren: **Ok. Mikasa?

**Mikasa:** Gravy.

**Eren:** Excellent. Hey, what about you guys over there? ***Looks at Annie, Reiner, and Berthold***

**Annie: **We're getting the stuffing ready.

**Eren: **That's wonderful! ***Turns toward the others*** Looks like everything is going great! Christa and Ymir are making the pies, Mikasa has the gravy, Armin has the yams, the trio is preparing the stuffing, Connie is doing the potatoes…. Where is the turkey? ***Looks around for Levi*** Hey Levi is the turkey ready?

**Levi:** I'm getting it, brat. Fucking bird won't stop being frustrating. I hate preparing all this food. ***Starts stabbing it with the thermometer*** I wanted to get take-out, but no-o-o-o you guys wanted to cook a twenty-pound bird.

**Eren: **But Levi, it's Thanksgiving. What is Thanksgiving without a turkey?

**Levi: **I personally think this holiday is stupid. I don't think you guys need another excuse to sit and eat a whole city's worth of food and then be lazy afterwards. Today should be known as Fatass day instead of Thanksgiving.

**Eren: **But Levi, it's Thanksgiving: a day to be thankful.

**Levi: **Yeah, because everyone must be thankful they don't need their stomach pumped for the excessive amount of food that they consumed in such a short amount of time.

**Eren: *Wraps his arms around Levi's waist*** Aw. Are you being a Mr. Grumpy Pants Again? ***Kisses his cheek*** If you want I can take over for you?

**Levi: *Leans into Eren* **That would be great.

**A crash was heard behind them.**

**Connie:** SASHA DON'T EAT THAT! I'm making that for dinner! ***Looks at his girlfriend as she devours a whole bowl of mashed potatoes***

**Sasha:** Sho Guud (So Good) ***She continues to stuff her face***

**Connie: **Oh god… ***Puts his head in his hands as he backs away from the mess***

**The commotion had caused Connie to back up into Mikasa causing her to drop the gravy.**

**Mikasa: *Looks at her hard work* **Oh no. ***Sad***

**[A tick mark appeared on Levi's head.]**

**The crash of the gravy bowl on the ground had surprised Armin making him cut his hand while he was preparing the yams.**

**Armin:** Ahhhh! ***Holds his bloody finger in his hands*** I need a bandaid!

**Everything turned into a mess as the domino effect took place.**

**[The tick mark grew.]**

**Hanji:** Wahoo! Are we having a food fight? ***Starts taking one of the pies and flinging it at a random person***

**Annie: *Gets hit in the face with a pie* **_(Someone is going to die.)_ ***Takes a cut up yam and throws it randomly. It hits Mikasa on the back of her head***

**Mikasa: *Glares at Annie and takes the rest of the gravy and pours it in her direction***

**Annie ducks, causing Riener to get splashed. As time progressed, all hell went loose. The kitchen was ruined and so was all their food.**

**[The tick mark almost completely consumed Levi's head.]**

**As food was being thrown around, Eren ducked as a pie came his way. Sadly, Levi stood behind him and got hit in the face.**

**Connie: **Oh shit…

**Everyone stops what they are doing. The room becomes silent.**

**[The tick mark bursts.]**

**Levi:** You little shits! ***Wipes the pie off his face*** Everyone front and center!

**Everyone runs to line up in a perfect line in front of Levi.**

**Levi:** Now that I have your attention I have to say this is unacceptable! The kitchen is in shambles! I want every last one of you to get a rag, mop, and trash bag and clean all of this shit up! Got it?

**Everyone:** Sir, yes sir!

**Levi: **Good. I expect this to be done in an hour.

**Connie: **What are we going to do about the food? All of it is on the floor and walls.

**Levi: **I wonder who's fucking fault that is. ***Glares at everyone except Eren***

**Eren:** Looks like we're going to be getting that take out you wanted. ***He jokes***

**Levi:** Come on, Eren. We're going to get the food. ***Turns around and begins to walk towards the door***

**Hanji: **What about me? ***Points to herself***

**Levi: *Turns to Hanji* **You're going to stay here and clean up the walls, Shitty-glasses. You had a huge part with the food fight idea.

**Hanji: *Pouts*** Grumpy old man…. ***She mutters***

**Eren: *Walks beside Levi* **Wow, Levi. You sounded like a captain right then. It's like you were a corporal in a past life or something. ***He jokes***

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! :D

This chapter is not that good, but I really wanted to get something out today. :P

Even if you don't celebrate this holiday, I wish everyone a wonderful day. :)


	12. Shower (Eren x Levi) PG-16

**~Shower (Eren x Levi) PG-16~**

**((A/N I know there is probably no running water at the castle that the Survey Corps is stationed at, but just pretend there is. :P))**

**Levi: *Doing paperwork***

**Eren: *Walks in with a cup of tea on a tray* **Hey, heichou?

**Levi: *Doesn't look up from his work* **What is it, brat?

**Eren:** I think I perfected my cleaning technique. Can I show you later? ***Sets the tea down on Levi's desk***

**Levi: *Still doesn't look up*** If you think it will impress me. You already know that I have high standards.

**Eren: *Smiles with an evil glint in his eyes* **Oh, I'm sure you will be quite impressed with my skills~ ***Turns and walks out of the room***

**Levi: **…... ***Has a bored look on his face, but is in fact secretly intrigued by what Eren has to show him later***

**[Later]**

**Levi: *Taking off pants to prepare to take a shower***

**A distant sound was heard from the other room. Levi guessed that Eren probably was the one that came in. Other than Eren and Erwin (and sometimes Hanji), no one else is allowed to enter Levi's office without his permission.**

**Levi: *Starts to unbutton his dress shirt when a click was heard behind him***

**It appears that someone had entered the bathroom in the middle of his undressing. Before Levi could turn around, he was suddenly pushed into the shower and cornered by two tan arms.**

**Levi: *He was about to turn around when a familiar body pressed against his back* **Brat... What are you doing? ***He turns his head and glares at Eren***

**Eren: *Turns on the shower* **You said that is was ok to show you my cleaning skills.

**Levi: **Right now?

**Eren: **Of course! ***Starts running his hands over Levi's soaked white dress shirt* **I've been working really hard to perfect my cleaning skills so that you can be impressed. ***Runs a hand over a hard nipple***

**Levi: *Shudders by the sudden stimulation* **Y-you brat. ***He breathed***

**Eren: **I'm going to make you so clean~ Inside and out~ ***He purred into his lover's ear as he continued to play with Levi's nipples***

**Levi: *Has a slight blush on his face* **You better clean me to my standards, then. ***Smirks* **Or I'm going to be making you redo the whole thing**.**

**Eren: *Smiles* **Gladly. ***Runs his hands lower on Levi's body***

**[Let's just say Levi became **_**very**_ **clean that night. ;3]**

* * *

Thank you for reading! This was a request I got over a PM. The person wanted a Eren x Levi chapter, and who am I to deny them of their request? ;3

I originally left this at PG-13, but I thought about it, and in the end I decided to change it to PG-16 just to be safe.

Anyway, feel free to review if you feel like it, or if you have a request. Have a nice day. :)


	13. Mine Do Not Touch

Comments:

CheshireKitKat - In response to the review about the last chapter (Shower (Eren x Levi) PG-16, I don't think it's necessary to raise the rating of the whole story to M since I'm mainly going to try to focus on PG-13 content. The last chapter was not quite PG-13 but at the same time it was not bad enough to be rated 18+, so that's why I put the PG-16 in the title just in case someone did not feel comfortable reading higher than PG-13 content. I do not know if I will ever write an M rated story since I have never really tried to write smut before. I'm not sure if I would be any good at it. :P

* * *

**~Mine. Do Not Touch.~**

**Reiner: **What do you think is the best part of Annie?

**Bertolt: *Taps his finger on his chin*** I think it's her hair. It's very shiny and nice. Plus, it looks great when it flows in the wind. ***He says matter of factly***

**Reiner: *Has a thoughtful look*** Yeah, I can see that. What about Sasha?

**Bertolt:** Her stomach.

**Reiner:** I don't think that's the best part of her. That's probably the worst, since we have a shortage of food even without her around.

**Bertolt:** Yeah… You're right. It was just the first thing that came to mind.

**Jean:** Hey, guys. ***Runs up to them*** What are you guys doing?

**Reiner: **We're just picking out the best parts of everyone.

**Bertolt:** So far we have agreed on Annie's hair, Armin's brain, Levi's strength, Erwin's leadership skills, Ymir's tough attitude, Krista's personality, Mikasa's calmness, and your hardheadedness. ***He lifts a finger for each person he lists***

**Jean:** My hardheadedness? ***Has a puzzled look*** Is that really a good thing?

**Reiner: *Shrugs*** Not sure. But it doesn't really matter.

**Jean: **What about Jaeger-buttmuncher?

**Reiner:** Oh yeah! ***Surprised*** We haven't picked anything for Eren yet! ***Has a thoughtful look*** What do you think, Bertolt?

**Bertolt:** I like his determination. ***He says with a smile***

**Reiner: **I guess… but I feel like we can pick something better for him.

**Jean: *Gets into a thinking pose along with the other two***

**Hanji: *Pops out of nowhere* **Hey, guys! What are my little titan-slayers up to on this fine day?

**Jean:** We're trying to figure out what the best part of everyone is, and right now we are deciding what the best part of Eren is.

**Hanji:** Oh! That's so easy! ***Grabs all three of their heads and make them face Eren who is currently on his way to deliver papers*** Ok, now watch boys. ***Walks towards Eren***

**The three of them are confused on what Hanji is trying to do.**

**Eren: *Sees Hanji making her way to him*** Good morning, Hanji! Did you need more of my blood for experiments?

**Hanji:** As extremely tempting that sounds, that's not what I need from you right now~! ***She says in a tone that sounded way too happy***

**Eren: **Well, ok. I'm going to deliver these papers to Levi-heichou, then. You know how he gets if I'm late. ***Sends her a small smile***

**Hanji: **Oh, no worries. I just wanted to say hi. So now I'll be heading ba—oops! ***Her hand "slips" and makes all of his papers fall on the ground*** Oh, clumsy me~ ***She feigns innocence***

**Eren: *Doesn't suspect a thing*** Oh, no worries, Hanji. I'll get them. ***Bends over to pick up the fallen documents, giving the guys a perfect view of his ass***

**Hanji: *Ecstatically points to Eren's ass behind his back, so the three guys knew what she was trying to show them***

**Eren: *Stands back up and faces Hanji after picking all of the papers up***

**Hanji: *Stops her pointing right before Eren turns to her and starts whistling to hide the fact that she was just pointing at his voluptuous rump***

**Eren:** Well, I better get going now. ***Turns to start walking away***

**Hanji:** Wait, Eren! Can you stay for a little bit?

**Eren: *Looks uneasy*** I guess I can, but I don't know how heichou will feel about that.

**Hanji**: Oh, that midget? I can take him on any day! Don't worry about him. ***Waves the idea of Levi getting mad like it was nothing*** Be right back! ***Runs over to the boys who had their mouths open in shock*** So what do you boys think?

**Bertolt: *Starry-eyed*** I've never seen anything so perfect before.

**Jean: *Mouth wide open with a bit of drool leaking out*** They were like mounds molded by angels.

**Reiner: *Smirks*** I would tap that. Again, and again, and again.

**Levi: *Appears behind them*** No you won't. ***Releases killing energy at all of their comments***

**All three: **! ***Steps away from Levi as fast as they can***

**Levi:** I do not approve of this conversation or behavior. None of you shall talk about Eren's ass, look at it, or even think about it! ***Glares at the three boys*** Do I make myself clear?

**All three: *Shakes head furiously* **Y-Yes, Levi-heichou!

**Levi: **Good. ***Begins to walk towards Eren, but stops and turns around*** Oh, and Hanji?

**Hanji: **Yes, Levi-dear~! ***Smiles like crazy***

**Levi: *Eyes narrow into a deadly glare* **You can take me on, huh? I would like to test that out next time we train together. ***Turns back around, making his way to Eren***

**Hanji: *Continues to smile*** I'm going to die a painful death~ ***Giggles and turns the other way*** Well, time to get back to my experiments~! ***Skips away, whistling***

**All three: *Sweatdrops at her nonchalant attitude***

**Eren: *Humming as he waits for Hanji to come back***

**Levi: *Walks into Eren's view***

**Eren:** Heichou! ***Sends him a bright smile*** I was just on my way to your office.

**Levi:** You were taking too long, so I decided to pick you up.

**Eren:** Oh, you don't have to do that. ***Rubs the back of his head with his free hand as he blushed***

**Levi: *Throws Eren over his shoulder***

**Eren:** Eh? ***Confused*** What are you doing?

**Levi: **What does it look like I'm doing? I'm picking you up.

**Eren:** I didn't think you meant literally! ***He whined***

**Levi: **How else do I make sure my dog doesn't run off if I don't hold on to him?

**Eren: **I won't run off… And I'm not a dog!

**Levi:** I know you won't. ***He says lovingly*** But you might be stolen away instead… ***Looks at the three boys that are watching them***

**Eren: **Huh? ***Confused at his words***

**Before walking to his office, Levi turns to the three boys so that he was facing them dead on and Eren was facing away. As Levi glared at the guys, he gives Eren's ass a nice smack as he gave them a look that said, "Mine. Do not touch."**

**Eren:** Ow! What was that smack for?

**Levi: **For making me wait for those documents. ***He said as he made his way to his office* **It seems like my dog still needs some more training. Right, Eren~ ***Smirks with an evil glint in his eyes***

**Eren: *Blushes* **Y-yes.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this one! Thank you for reading and please review. I would like to know what you guys think of this these one shots.

Don't forget to have a nice day!


	14. Let Me Teach You Something About Math

**~Let Me Teach You Something About Math~**

**[[Modern AU]]**

**[[In which Levi uses math to flirt with Eren.]]**

**[Day One]**

**Eren: *Looks at math problem with frustration* **Stupid math… stupid variables… stupid derivatives and equations… ***Accidentally hits the erase button on the calculator, erasing everything and making him have to retype the whole equation all over again* **Stupid calculator…

**Levi: *Looks up from his book* **What are you grumpy about now, Eren?

**Eren: **Levi~! ***He whined* **Can you please help me with this problem?

**Levi: *Gets up from his chair and walks over to Eren* **What is it, brat?

**Eren: *Points to a complicated calculus problem* **Do you know how to solve this?

**Levi: *Looks at the problem and then looks at Eren* **No... But I do know one thing, and that's... one... plus… ***Grab Eren's shirt collar and pulls Eren's face close to his* **one ***He smirks* **equals ***Kisses Eren on the lips* **us.

**Eren: **… ***Shocked* **W-what… ***Blushes***

**Levi: *Smirks while licking his lips***

**Eren: *Covers his face with his hands to hide his red face***

**[Day Two]**

**Eren: **Argh! Why is calculus so hard? ***Pulls at hair in frustration***

**Levi: *Bends over and puts his mouth close to Eren's ears* **You know what else is hard? ***He whispers***

**Eren: **Levi, I don't need your math innuendos right no—

**Levi: *Throws down Shakespeare* **English. English is hard.

**Eren: **Oh… ***Embarrassed*** I thought you were going to go a different way with that.

**Levi:** And my dick.

**Eren:** …...

**[Day Three]**

**Eren: *Trying to focus on math homework that is due tomorrow***

**Levi: **Hey, Eren.

**Eren: *In deep concentration***

**Levi: **Eren.

**Eren: *Doesn't hear Levi***

**Levi: **Oi, shitty brat!

**Eren: *Snaps out of concentration and jolts upright* **H-huh? What is it, Levi?

**Levi: **Do you know what two plus one equals?

**Eren: **Of course. It's three. Why? ***Gives Levi a weird look***

**Levi: **Well, the sum of two and one is... a... three-sum. ***Winks***

**Eren: ...**Le—

**Levi:** Ah. ***Puts his finger on Eren's lips to silence him* **Say no more. I'm going to call Erwin over. ***Takes out cell phone and begins dialing***

**[Day Four]**

**Levi: *Rests his chin on his hand as he watches Eren draw parabolas on a graph* **You know…

**Eren: *Stops writing* **Oh, boy. Here we go again. ***He mutters and then sighs* **What is it now, Levi?

**Levi: **What was that, brat? ***Glares*** Did you want to repeat that again?

**Eren: **N-nothing! Go on with what you were saying. ***Smiles nervously***

**Levi: *Continues to stare, but then drops his gaze to Eren's worksheet* **As I was saying: as much as I love watching you draw curves on a piece of paper. I would much prefer looking at some other curves if you know what I mean. ***Reaches over and gropes Eren's ass***

**Eren: *Jumps from the sudden unexpected contact and then half-heartedly glares at his boyfriend* **Must you turn every tutoring session into a huge innuendo? ***Blushes with embarrassment***

**Levi: **If it's with you, then yes.

**[Day Five]**

**Eren: *Racks brain for extra knowledge that could possibly be hiding away in his brain* **I can't do this! It's impossible.

**Levi: **I can help with that.

**Eren:** Really? ***Smiles wide***

**Levi:** Well, they say the best way to solve a math problem... ***Lifts Eren so that he is sitting on his lab* **is to plug in the right kind of variables into the equation. ***Grinds his clothed cock into Eren***

**Eren: *Blushes like crazy*** Oh… what the hell. ***Throws math homework to the side* **Screw math! ***Turns himself around so that he is now straddling Levi and brings his lips to Levi's in a heated lip lock* **Now screw me, Levi.

**Levi: *Smirks*** Gladly. ***Kisses him again*** I was waiting all week for you to finally give in. ***Pulls Eren in so that their bodies are locked together as he felt every inch of his lover's body***

**[[The rest of the night is censored. ;)]]**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, and feel free to request anything if you want a special chapter. :)

Have a wonderful day!


	15. Bully

**~Bully~**

**[[High School AU]]**

**Eren:** Let's face it, Armin. He hates me! ***Throws his hands in the air with frustration***

**Armin: **Come on, Eren. I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you. ***He tries to reason with his friend* **He just probably extremely dislikes you and your filth.

**Eren: *Looks at his friend with a blank expression* **Thanks, Armin… You are the words of reason in my mind. How will I _ever_ get through life without your words of wisdom. ***He says dramatically in a **_**very**_ **sarcastic way***

**Armin: *Completely ignores Eren's sarcasm* **No problem! I'm glad to help! ***Smiles at his friend***

**Eren: *Looks up when a figure catches his attention from the corner of his eye* **Great… Speak of the devil. And I really mean it when I say _Devil_.

**Armin: *Rolls his eyes at his friend's childishness***

**Levi: *Walks up to the two boys***

**Eren: *Glares at his bully*** What do you want? Are you coming here to beat my ass in again? ***His temper was quickly rising***

**Levi: *Grabs the collar of Eren's shirt and brings Eren's face close to his***

**Eren: *Continues to glare at his bully with clenched fists***

**Armin: *Began sweating in fear for his friend's safety***

**Levi: *Stares at Eren with the same bored eyes he usually wears***

**Eren: *Glares even harder at the short man***

**Levi:** Hmph. ***Smirks at Eren's expression and then suddenly crashes his lips onto Eren's***

**Eren:** ! ***Eyes grow wide* **_(What the hell?!)_

**Armin: *Jaw drops as he watches the two***

**Levi: *Pulls away but does not release Eren*** I do indeed plan on "beating your ass in" as you had put it. Although, you might find it quite enjoyable next time that happens. ***Smirks***

**Eren: *Blushes like crazy*** W-wh…

**Armin: *Covers his ears with his hands*** _(My innocent ears did not deserve this.)_

**Levi: *Places a kiss on Eren's lips one more time before releasing his shirt* **See you later, _Eren_. ***He said seductively***

**Eren did not know how to respond. His mind was still foggy when Levi walked away from them.**

**Armin: **Well...I was right when I said he didn't hate you… ***Laughs awkwardly***


	16. Little Green Riding Hood

**~Little Green Riding Hood~**

**[[Fairytale AU]]**

**Erwin: **Ok, Levi. ***Hands the shorter man a basket* **Here are the ingredients that Hanji required for her current project.

**Levi**: Tch. ***Grabs the basket with reluctance* **Why do I have to bring her this crap? ***Crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance***

**Erwin: *Chuckles at his friend's expression*** Now, now. She helps make our medicine, so the least you can do is run a small errand for her. Now… ***Grabs a green hood from the hanger and places it on Levi's shoulders*** This will help you blend in with the surroundings if anything or anyone tries to chase you.

**Levi: **Yeah, yeah. ***Adjusts the hood neatly on his shoulders*** Run and hide if anything seems suspicious or appears to be following me. I know the drill, Erwin.

**Erwin: *Smiles* **Good. Now, run along. ***Gently shoves Levi out of the door***

**Levi: *Gives him an annoyed look at being shoved, but doesn't say anything* **I'm off. ***Turns around with the hood flapping in the wind as he begins to walk into the woods***

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Little Levi walked in the woods without a care in the world. He was confident that whatever came in his way, he could take care of it. With every rustle or snap of a twig, his eyes would shift in that direction, but nothing else. Why waste energy if he didn't have to?**

**There were a few "brave"—stupid?—wild animals that thought they could get a bite of him, but sadly, they did not know that he was very skilled with a switchblade. Needless to say, dead carcuses and blood began to quickly cover the dirt path behind Levi.**

**Levi: *Looks at the dead animals that littered the dirt trail and his bloodied knife* **Tch. Filthy. ***Begins to clean his knife before storing it in his pocket***

**A rustle was heard behind him.**

**Levi: *Stops cleaning and listens closely to the noise* **_(Animals just don't learn…)_

**Another louder rustle was heard from the same bush.**

**Levi: *With all his strength, he throws his knife into the bush***

**The rustling stopped.**

**Levi: *Walks to the bush to retrieve his knife***

**Levi walks to the bush and pushes the branches aside. He was surprised to find not only the fact that his knife had not hit the animal, but the fact that the animal was not really an animal at all. It was a young boy with brown ears and a tail and had tears in his eyes. His body was bent in a weird way, indicating that he had dodged Levi's attack.**

**Levi: **Well, what do we have here? ***Accesses the "boy" lying on the ground with tears in his eyes* **My...what large eyes you have. ***He says as he smirks and continues to look at the boy*** _(This brat is pretty cute.)_

**Boy: *Continues to tear up from freight* **S-s-sor…. ***He stutters***

**Levi: **What? ***Gives the boy a questioning look***

**Boy: **S-sorry for bothering you! ***Scrambles up from the ground and quickly runs away***

**Levi watches as the boy's fluffy brown tail bounced behind him as he ran away.**

**Levi: **What a weird kid. ***Turns around and continues his journey to Hanji's hut* **_(I wonder if I will see him again in the future.)_

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Eren: *Runs out of the woods and into a clearing with a small hut*** Hanji! ***Runs into the arms of a very masculine woman***

**Hanji: *Is not fazed by the sudden hug* **Oh, what's wrong, my darling, little Eren? ***She cooed***

**Eren: *Looks up from her chest*** I-I went to see L-Levi. The person you told me about.

**Hanji: *Smiles* **Oh, did he scare you? ***She asked knowingly***

**Eren: *Nods his head*** He threw a knife at me. ***Buries his face in her shirt again***

**Hanji: *Pets Eren's head* **There, there. I'm sure he wasn't _that_ bad.

**Eren: *Shakes his head without lifting it off her shirt* **He was cool... but very scary… ***He said into her shirt***

**Hanji:** Well, I hope your fear of him has gone away.

**Eren:** Eh? ***Looks at her*** Why?

**Hanji: *Smiles* **Because he's here.

**Eren: *Turns his head and sees the man making his way out of the woods and in their direction* **Eep! ***Runs and hides behind Hanji***

**Hanji: *Ignores the shaking individual behind her* **Why, hello, Levi! ***Waves enthusiastically at her friend***

**Levi: *Once he saw that he was in range of Hanji, he threw her the basket*** Take your shitty ingredients, Four-eyes.

**Hanji: *Easily catches the basket* **How was your trip here?

**Levi:** Shitty. Woodland animals need to learn to leave me the hell alone.

**Hanji:** Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not that bad. Did you see anything _interesting_ on your way here? ***Tries to hide her smile***

**Levi:** Actually, I did.

**Hanji: **_Really_? What? ***She could no longer hide her smile***

**Levi:** It was some weird looking brat.

**Hanji wanted to laugh at his answer, but held it in. When Levi said that, she felt Eren's hands grip onto the back of her shirt tighter.**

**Hanji:** _(Aw. Eren is upset at Levi~) _***Giggles***

**Levi: *Notices that Hanji was laughing at something* **What the hell is so funny, Shitty-glasses?

**Hanji: *Moves to the side without saying anything, revealing a fuming Eren***

**Eren: **I am not a weird looking brat! ***Has both fists clenched to his side* **I'm a wolf-child!

**Levi:** Oh. ***Smirks* **The little pup has some bite.

**Eren: **I'm not a pup! ***Gets angrier***

**Levi: **My, what large temper you have. ***Is enjoying teasing the wolf-boy***

**Eren: **Better to kick your ass with! ***Knuckles turning white from the force of his clenched fists***

**Hanji: **Aw~ You guys like each other~ ***Hearts in her eyes***

**Both:** We do not like each other!

**Hanji: **Give it time~ ***Her smile widens***

**Both: *Glares at the brunette***

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Months passed and Levi continued to deliver Hanji her supplies. As time passed, the tedious journey didn't seem so tedious anymore. At first, Levi would fight with Eren every time they saw each other, but as time passed they began to accept—and even like—each other's company. Levi even looked forward to walking to Hanji's hut when he knew Eren would be waiting for him in the woods to walk with him.**

**Neither of them wanted to believe Hanji's words, and Levi never thought that he was ever going to say the words: Hanji was right. They had given it time, and now the two of them felt that they couldn't live without the other.**

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**Two figures were currently laying on the grass near a clear, blue lake close to Hanji's hut. Levi laid on his side as he played with Eren's hair.**

**Levi: *Twirls Eren's hair between his fingers*** My, what soft locks you have.

**Eren: **Better for you to run your hands through~

**Levi: *Looks into his cerulean eyes* **My, what big eyes you have.

**Eren: **Better to see your beautiful face with~ ***Grins***

**Levi: *Touches Eren's lips with his thumb*** What soft lips you have.

**Eren: *Puts his hand on the back of Levi's head and pulls his head closer to his*** Better to kiss you with~ ***Places his lips onto Levi's***

**Levi: *Deepens the kiss and cuddles his lover in his arms***

**A little ways away, a shadow peered at the couple laying on the grass.**

**Hanji: *Hidden behind a tree*** _I called it~ _***She whispers to herself***

**A switchblade flew through the air and grazed her cheek.**

**Hanji: **_(Whoops. Shouldn't have said that out loud with Levi's killer hearing.) __*****_**Continues to smile even though there was blood dripping down her face***

**She continued to watch the two making out as they laid on the green grass. She couldn't help but smile at them. She was happy that they were able to find someone that truly loved them for who they are.**

* * *

This one could be a whole story. I had everything planned out if it really was its own individual story. xD I had Eren's backstory all ready to go in my mind. But sadly, it won't be needed since this is just a short one shot. :P

Anyway, thank you for reading and **leave a review** if you feel like it. :)


	17. You Should Get a Dog

**~You Should Get a Dog~**

**[In the Cafeteria]**

**Hanji: **Hey, Levi~ ***Looks up from her bowl of soup***

**Levi: *Slightly lowers the teacup from his lips*** What, Shitty-Glasses?

**Hanji: *Smiles*** I think you should get a dog~!

**Levi:** ***Raises one of his eyebrows*** Why would I want a dog?

**Hanji:** They're so cute and loveable~

**Levi:** No. They're loud. ***Sips his tea***

**Eren walks into the cafeteria with Mikasa.**

**Eren:** Hey, Armin! ***He shouts while waving at his friend, who was eating across the room***

**Eren sits down with Armin, who already got his and Mikasa's share of food, and begins eating.**

**Levi: *Continues to stare at Hanji* **They're messy.

**Mikasa: **Eren, you're spilling soup all over your shirt. ***Tries to wipe it off for him***

**Eren:** Oh, oops. ***Helps Mikasa try to get the stains out***

**Levi:** They smell. ***Sips his tea again***

**Armin:** Eren, why do you smell like sweat?

**Eren: **I was doing some extra 3DMG training with Petra earlier. Hehe… ***Rubs the back of his head* **Is it bad? ***Sniffs his arm***

**Armin: *Scrunches his nose in disgust*** It's pretty bad.

**Eren:** Fine. ***Gets up from his seat*** I'll go wash up. ***Starts to walk away while waving goodbye to his friends*** Bye guys! I'll see you after I'm done washing up.

**Levi:** ***Continues to look at Hanji*** And they get in the way. ***Get's up to refill his cup***

**While Eren was waving back to his friends, he didn't see that there was someone in front of him, which causes him to bump into that person.**

**Eren:** Ouph! Sor— ***His breath catches when he saw who he had bumped into*** L-Levi-heichou! ***Quickly puts a fist to his heart and salutes him*** I-I'm very sorry, sir!

**Levi:** Eren…

**Eren:** ***Looks at his face*** Yes,sir…?

**Levi: *Grabs Eren's collar so that Eren's face was close to his***

**Eren: *Frightened*** Um...sir...

**Levi:** You have dirt on your face. ***Takes a cloth from his pocket and begins cleaning his face***

**Eren:** H-heichou. That isn't necessary. ***Tries to push his arm away*** I'm about to go wash up.

**Levi:** ***Continues to wipe his face* **Shut up and let me clean you.

**Hanji: *She smiles as she puts her cheek in her hand while watching them*** _(It seems you already have a little pup to look after.)_ ***Giggles***


	18. Cockblock

**~Cockblock~**

**[[They're going to be a bit OOC. (I mean, more than usual.) Sorry people. :P]]**

**Levi: *Has arms crossed as he leaned against the stone wall of the dungeon* **You understand, right, Eren?

**Eren: **Y-yes.

**Levi: **If you were to lose control in your titan form, only I will be able to kill you. ***He lets the brat sink in that information*** So you better stay very close to me at all times.

**Erwin:** Actually, Levi… ***Looks up from writing on some documents*** I'm pretty sure I can kill him too, if it came to that.

**Levi: **Erwin… ***Looks at the Commander***

**Erwin: *Looks back at Levi* **Yes, Levi?

**Levi:** Dude, stop cockblocking me, bro. ***Gets a little closer to Erwin*** I'm trying to get some hot titan-boy ass here. ***He whispers***

**Eren: *Confused at what they were discussing since he couldn't hear them***

**Erwin: *Looks back at Eren* **Oh, I apologize... ***He whispers back* **Sorry, Eren. I changed my mind. Only Levi can look after you.

**Eren:** Um...Ok… I'm fine with that, I guess…

**Levi: *Lifts his fist to Erwin***

**Erwin: *Fistbumps it***

**Levi: **_(Hell yeah. I'm getting some ass tonight.)_


	19. Pet Nekos

**~Pet Nekos~**

**[[In this fic, Nekos are humanoid cats about two feet tall on average.]]**

**Erwin: *On the phone with Armin* **So you're going to bring over your neko?

**Armin: *Over the phone* **_Yeah! Once I found out you had one, I just had to let Eren meet him!_

**Erwin: *Chuckles*** I do have to warn you, though. He doesn't like many people—or anyone, really. He didn't even like me in the beginning.

**Armin: **_Really? _***Laughs***_ I never really had that kind of problem with Eren. He has always been gentle with me, and sometimes a little bit _too_ protective of me._

**Erwin: *Chuckles* **That's really cute. Levi has sort of became like that as well. ***Looks at his sleeping neko, who was on the freshly cleaned cat bed*** Although, I don't think it's because he likes me. I think he just knows that I am the one that feeds him.

**Armin: *Laughs*** _Well, I better get ready to go to your apartment. I will see you in about ten minutes._

**Erwin: **Sounds good. Bye.

**Armin: **_Bye. _***Hangs up***

**[Later]**

**There was a knock at the door.**

**Erwin: *Walks to open the door*** Hello, Armin. ***Looks at the sleeping neko in the blond boy's arms*** I'm guessing that this little cutie must be Eren.

**Armin: *Looks down at Eren*** Yeah, he fell asleep on our way here. ***Shakes Eren awake* **Come on, Eren. We're here.

**Eren: **Huh? ***Rubs his sleepy eyes and looks around adorably* **Where is "here," Armin?

**Armin:** We're at Erwin's house. ***He smiled down at his pet*** Remember how much you said you wanted to meet Levi?

**Eren: **Le...vi? ***His eyes shot open with excitement* **Levi! Where is he? ***Looks around and tries to get out of Armin's arms***

**Erwin: *Chuckles at the cute neko's actions*** He's currently sleeping in his bed, but I wouldn't bo—

**Eren: **Levi, here I come! ***Jumps out of Armin's arms***

**Erwin: **—ther...him...

**Armin: **Sorry about him. He gets excited easily.

**Erwin: **It's fine... I just worry for his safety...

**Armin: **W-why...?

**Erwin: **Levi does not enjoy being woken up...

**[With Eren]**

**Eren ran around excitedly looking for the cat bed. It took him some time to find it because he was unfamiliar with the apartment. After a couple of minutes of running around and looking, he was able to locate it in the corner of the living room. Instead of running up to it, he decided to slowly get closer without disturbing the sleeping figure on the bed. When he got closer he was able to see the sleeping face of the male neko.**

**Eren: *Lays on the ground on his stomach with his hands supporting his head as he continued to stare closely at the sleeping male*** _(He's so cute!) _***Looks at his slick, shiny black hair* **_(It looks so soft...) _***Reaches his hand out and begins petting the sleeping neko***

**Levi: **Nngh... ***Begins to stir in his sleep* **Who the hell decided to wake me up? ***Agitated***

**Eren: *Retracts his hand* **I'm sorry... Did I disturb you?

**Levi rubs the sleep out of his eyes and looks up at the small figure near his face. He was greeted with beautiful turquoise eyes that took his breath away. He was prepared to scratch whoever decided to disturb his slumber, but one look into the boy's eyes stopped his train of thought.**

**Levi:** Who are you, brat? ***He asked, suddenly interested in this new neko***

**Eren: *Pouts* **That's not a very nice way to greet me. ***Crosses his small arms over his chest and turns his head away from the now awake neko* **Since I came all the way over here to meet you.

**Levi: *Props himself up using his arms* **So that must make you Eren. ***He said as his tail swished side to side***

**Eren: *Sees the movement at the corner of his eye and becomes mesmerized by Levi's tail* **Nya~! ***He suddenly jumps and tries to catch his tail as it continues to swing side to side***

**Levi: *Watches his new guest as he jumps and tries to grab his tail*** _(He's pretty adorable.) _***A small smile graced his face as he continued to taunt Eren***

**[An Hour Later]**

**Erwin:** This is a miracle... ***Awestruck***

**Armin: **Even I'm surprised by this new development. ***Watches the two nekos***

**Erwin:** Levi has never let anyone get close to him like this... He always said that their filth would get on him...

**Armin:** Well...he seems to like Eren a lot...

**Eren was currently giggling on the floor as Levi continued to wash his face with his tongue.**

**Eren:** Levi, that tickles. ***Giggles even more***

**Levi: *Continues to lick Eren***

**Erwin: *Takes out a camera and takes a picture* **_(So cute.)_

**Levi: *Sees the flash from the corner of his eye* **Oi, Caterpillar-brows, cut that shit out. I don't need you turning into a middle-aged loner with no life who just takes pictures of their cats all day.

**Erwin: *Sighs* **Fine. ***Gets up from the couch*** Come, Armin, let me show you my personal library.

**Armin:** You have a personal library?! ***Gets up with excitement and begins following Erwin down the hall***

**Once the two supposedly left, Levi went back to cleaning the brat. After a few minutes, a camera was subtly held around the corner of the hall aimed at the two nekos.**

**Levi: *Continues to clean his brat when he heard a click and saw a small flash from the direction the two humans left*** Erwin!

**Erwin: *In a hushed tone*** Crap. I forgot to turn the flash off.

**Levi: **Erwin, if you don't leave right now, I'm leaving a surprise in your bed.

**Erwin: *Quickly heads to the library and closes the door***

**Levi: *Hears him leave*** _(Smart choice.)_ ***Goes back to licking Eren***

**Eren: *Continues to giggle from Levi's licking***

* * *

You guys don't know how much I want a mini Levi and Eren. xD The cat ears and tail are a plus, but I would be satisfied with just the normal them. :3 Levi would most likely be constantly shouting at me and Eren for being "dirty, little shits." (Let's just say, I need to clean my room... :P)


	20. Little Eren (Experiment One)

**~Little Eren (Experiment One)~**

**Hanji: **Are you ready to take a lot of shots, Eren~? ***Has this crazed look in her eyes as she held up syringes with different colored solutions in them***

**Eren:** Uh...not really... ***Getting more nervous the closer Hanji got to him with those needles***

**Hanji:** Perfect! Then we will start right now! ***Takes Eren's arm***

**Eren:** Eh! ***He freaks out, but doesn't resist her***

**Hanji: *Sticks an orange syringe into his arm*** Now we wait for it to take effect. ***Smiles goofily*** If this works well and quickly, we can probably get done with at least seven solutions today! ***Excited***

**Eren: *Holds his head in his hands*** H-Hanji...I...don't feel so good... ***Suddenly collapses onto the ground***

**Hanji: *Shocked and frightened*** Eren? ***Kneels down and begins to shake Eren's limp body* **Eren. Eren! ***Starts panicking*** _(Levi is going to kill me for this.)_ ***Notices some movement from Eren* **Eren? Are you ok no— ***Watches as Eren's body began to change before her eyes*** _(Yup... Levi is definitely going to kill me.) _***Quickly picks up the smaller version of Eren and begins running towards the only person she knew that could possibly take care of Eren***

**[Cafeteria]**

**Hanji: *Bangs open the door and runs into the cafeteria looking for a strawberry-blond colored head* **Petra!

**Petra: *Turns her head with bread in her hand, about to take a bite*** Hm?

**Hanji: *Runs to the blond* **I need your help!

**Petra:** What do you need, squad leader?

**Hanji:** I was doing experiments with Eren, but he suddenly started getting dizzy and then collapses. I saw movement at the corner of my eye and I thought he was waking up, but instead this happened... ***Shows Petra the tiny body in her arms***

**Petra: *Eyes grow wide*** Oh my goodness. I-is that Eren? ***Reaches a hand to the small child and wipes away the bangs out of his sleeping eyes***

**Hanji:** Yes! And Levi is going to kill me!

**Petra: *Takes the child out of Hanji's arms* **He's so cute~! ***Starts rocking Eren in her arms* **He looks so young.

**Hanji: **If my hunch is correct, he must be six-years old.

**Eren: *Slowly opens his eyes* **Hm...? ***Blinks away the sleep*** Who are you? ***Looks at the blond***

**Petra: *Shocked* **You don't know who I am?

**Eren:** I don't remember seeing someone as pretty as you near where I live. ***He said innocently***

**Petra: **Aww~ ***Rubs her cheek against his*** Hanji, he's so sweet~!

**Eren: **Ah! Stop it, pretty lady! ***Tries to push away from her***

**Petra: **He's so cute! ***Continues to rub her cheek on his***

**Hanji: **Wow, someone is a sweet talker. ***Laughs at his predicament***

**Levi: *Enters the room* **Oi, Shitty-glasses, are you done with my brat ye— ***Suddenly stops talking*** ...Hanji... ***Killing aura increases* **What the hell is this?

**Hanji: **N-now, Levi. ***Starts backing away from him* **I can fix this. Honest, I can. ***Continues to back up and keep a distance from the angered male***

**Levi:** You better, or so help me, I'm going to— ***Feels a sudden tug on his pants and looks down***

**Eren: *Awestruck* **Y-you're humanity's strongest! ***Gives him a huge smile* **I love you! ***Hugs his leg***

**Levi: *Bends down and picks him up*** You better love me, brat. We are lovers after all.

**Eren: *Tilts his head to the side*** Lovers?

**Hanji: *Recovers from her previous fear*** It means you are very close, Eren! ***She tells him, glad that Levi has gotten distracted by his cuteness***

**Eren: **I'm close to humanity's strongest? ***Excited*** Yay! ***Hugs Levi around the neck*** I want to be close to him forever!

**Levi: *Smiles softly*** Me too, brat. ***Kisses his forehead***

**Eren: *Is momentarily shocked by the action, but then blushes and touches the place he was kissed***

**As this scene went on, the two of them were completely oblivious to everyone else in the cafeteria who continued to watch them with hearts in their eyes.**

**Everyone:** _(That is so cute! And heichou smiled! I shall burn this image in my head for the rest of my life!)_

* * *

I sort of laughed at the last line because I can imagine _**everyone**_ in the entire world thinking the same thing if this actually happened. xD

Lol Levi's smile can heal the sick, kill all of the titans, and even cure cancer. ;)

And for those that noticed that I wrote "Experiment One" in the title, yes, there are going to be more of these. Each one is going to be a different accident caused by Hanji. :P

(I feel like I can do way more with this concept, so I hope you guys don't mind if I do a part two of this some time.)


	21. Double Trouble (Experiment Two)

**~Double Trouble (Experiment Two)~**

**Hanji:** After the last experiment, it seems that Levi doesn't trust me anymore. Hehe~ ***Prepares the new drink for Eren to consume***

**Levi: *Is sitting on a chair against the wall with his legs and arms crossed* **I have to be here to make sure you don't fuck up again.

**Eren:** It's fine, heichou. ***Looks at him from the table he was sitting on* **At least the last time it didn't really hurt. Although, I don't really remember what happened… ***Taps a finger on his chin in thought***

**Levi: **Nothing. Nothing happened.

**Eren: **Are you sure? Everyone was acting really strange—

**Levi: **Nothing.

**Eren: **O-okay ***Ends the conversation***

**Hanji: *Turns to Eren with a cup full of green solution*** Are you ready, Eren?

**Eren: **I guess...

**Hanji:** Perfect! ***Hands him the cup*** Drink up!

**Eren: *Hesitates for a second, but then puts the cup to his lips and drinks the whole thing***

**Levi: **How do you feel, Eren?

**Eren: *Waits a few seconds*** I feel fine.

**Hanji: *Takes out her clipboard and starts crossing something out*** I guess that one is a failure. ***Turns back to Eren* **Well, that's the last of the experiments for today. You can go and have a nice rest now.

**Levi: **Come on, brat, it's time for bed.

**[In the Morning]**

**Levi: *Groggy*** Why the fuck is it so hot? ***Tries to move, but can't*** _(What the hell?)_ ***Looks to the side*** Oh, Eren is holding onto my arm… Wait... ***Looks to the other side and sees another sleeping Eren*** What? ***Looks back and forth between the two***

**Eren One: **Mnng… Five more minutes, heichou… ***Snuggles closer into Levi's side***

**Eren Two: *Wraps an arm around Levi's naked chest*** It's too early… ***Mumbles softly and then falls back to sleep***

**Levi: *Sighs*** I need to get Hanji. ***Looks at the two sleeping angels*** Well...in a few minutes…

**Hanji: *Barges through Levi's bedroom door*** Levi! I don't think that the solution was a failure. ***She said while looking at a clipboard full of data*** It just probably required time for it to take effect! ***Looks up from her clipboard* **Oh…

**Levi: *Gives her a deadpan look*** Yeah, no shit. I'm pretty sure I already figured that out.

**Hanji: *Tries to hide her smile behind her clipboard*** Looks like you're going to had to deal with double the trouble until this effect wears off, or until I figure out the cure.

**Levi: **Double the trouble? Heh. ***Pulls both Eren's closer to his body*** Hanji, don't you mean, "double the fun"?

**Hanji: *Gives Levi a limp wave and starts heading out of the door*** Well, I think I will leave you to that, then. Have fun~! ***Closes the door on her way out***

**Levi:** Oh, I will. ***Smirks***


	22. I'm a Girl! (Experiment Three)

**~I'm a Girl?! (Experiment Three)~**

**Hanji: *Pours one colorful solution into another and watches the colors change into a bright pink*** Hm… Is it supposed to be this pink? ***Looks at her notes*** Maybe I made a mistake in the ingredients. ***Puts down the beaker* **I'm probably missing a herb. I better go get it before Eren gets here for his experiments. ***Takes her clipboard and leaves her lab in search for the ingredient***

**Ten minutes passed before Hanji's lab door was opened yet again, but this time by Eren.**

**Eren: *Looks around the dark lab* **Hanji? ***Walks into the room and looks at her work*** I wonder where she went. ***Sees the beaker with the pink liquid in it and picks it up*** Is this the solution she wants me to try out? It's the only one here, so I guess it's what she was planning on having me drink. Might as well drink it now, it may take some time to take effect. ***Tips the glass to his lips and takes a sip***

**The effect of the drink was immediate. Eren drops the glass, causing it to shatter on the ground and having the rest of the solution seep into the stone ground. Eren collapses onto his knees and clutches the table as he begins to cough uncontrollably.**

**Hanji: *Opens the door to see Eren on his knees, coughing*** Eren! ***Bends down to lend him a hand* **What's wrong?! ***Sees the glass on the floor and then looks at the empty tabletop* **Tell me you didn't drink the pink solution I had on the table.

**Eren:** I-I d-did… ***Continues to cough* **H-Hanji-san, I feel w-weird.

**Hanji was going to say more to Eren, but then she sees something strange happening to Eren. She watched with awe as Eren's hair began to grow past his shoulders and his boyish body becoming curvier. She couldn't see Eren's face since he was facing the ground and his hair was covering his face, so she couldn't see what changes were made to his facial features. After the changes seemed to stop, so did his coughing.**

**Hanji: *Hesitantly* **Eren…?

**Eren: *Looks up at Hanji* **I'm fine now, Hanji. Nothing to worry about. *"**He" smiles at her***

**Hanji:** Uh… Eren… ***Holds up a mirror to "him"*** I don't think it was nothing.

**Eren: *Looks into the mirror and sees what had happened***

**A loud, girly scream filled the castle.**

**Eren: **I-I-I'm a GIRL?! ***Starts pulling at his long hair and feeling his new body* **W-w-w-what?! ***Holds his new boobs in his hands* **These are not supposed to be here! ***Continues to freak out in the lab***

**Hanji: **Now, now, Eren. ***Tries to calm the girl down*** I promise to get you back in your original body.

**Eren:** R-really? ***Calms down but has tears of distress in her eyes***

**Hanji: *Is taken back by the cute sight* **Eren, if you weren't already taken, I would kiss you right now.

**Eren:** W-what? ***Backs up a bit***

**Hanji: *Squeals and hugs the girl*** You are too cute for your own good~! You better be careful near the other boys if you continue to make cute faces. ***Releases her***

**Eren: *Tilts her head to the side in confusion* **Cute?

**Hanji: *Tries to resist hugging the girl again*** Just try to be careful. I don't want a poor little sheep to be eaten by the wolves. ***Coughs to change the subject*** Anyway, since that concoction was incomplete, who knows how long you will stay like this. It may take me a while to figure out the right solution to this problem.

**Eren: *Upset*** So you're saying that I may be stuck like this for a while?

**Hanji: **I'm afraid so, honey. ***Gives her a sad look*** But don't worry, I will work day and night to have this fixed and you in your original body. ***Gets a far-off look* **Then again, imagine what this means for your titan form. Imagine the new experiments this could allow me to do now that you're a girl. ***Continues to mumble about the future possibilities***

**Eren:** Haaaanji-saaaan ***He whined***

**Hanji: *Snaps out of her daydream*** Uh, right, solution. On it! ***Turns and begins to try to figure out the solution* **I guess we're done for the day, so why don't you go get something to eat.

**Eren: *Nervous*** What do I do about the others?

**Hanji: *Shrugs* **You can tell them what happened. Maybe they will be able to help you out.

**Eren: **Oh, ok. ***Walks to the door and begins heading to the cafeteria* **_(I really don't want to see anyone right now.) _***Walks up the steps of the castle*** _(How will they treat me? I bet Jean is going to make fun of me and say I was stupid for drinking the random solution.) _***Sighs* **_(But the real question is: what is Levi going to think?)_

* * *

This is also going to have a part two sometime in the future. :P

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Little Eren (Part Two): Feeding

**~Little Eren (Part Two): Feeding~**

**Levi: *Holds a spoon full of food up to Eren* **What does a titan do?

**Eren: *Opens mouth wide*** Ahhhh.

**Levi: *Puts the spoon in his mouth and watches him chew his food***

**Petra: *Watches the two of them*** ...I don't know why, but I don't think this is the normal way of feeding a child.

**Hanji: *Has a finger on her chin in thought*** Yeah… Something is telling me that most parents use the "plane" method.

**Levi: *Overhears their conversation*** What the fuck is a "plane"?

* * *

This is not exactly how I thought part two was going to be like, so there may or may not be another part to this. xD I came up with this on a whim, but I felt it needed to be written.


	24. I'm a Girl (Part Two): Gang's Reaction

**~I'm a Girl (Part Two): The Gang's Reaction~**

**Everyone: *Stares at Eren with mouths wide* **W-w-w—

**Eren: *Fiddles with his—or I say her—hair and looks away in embarrassment* **I already told you guys the whole story. ***Glances at them from behind her bangs*** You guys can stop staring. ***Looks away again and blushes***

**Connie: **Dude…

**Eren: *Looks at Connie***

**Connie: **You're freaking HOT!

**Eren: *Blushes even more*** Don't say that! That's so embarrassing!

**Connie:** But I'm right, right everyone? ***Looks at everyone's reaction***

**Sasha: **I could just eat you up! ***She says as she scarfs down more bread***

**Ymir: **10/10. Would try to bang! ***Thumbs up***

**Krista:** You are very pretty, Eren.

**Armin:** I agree. ***Nods head***

**Eren: *Embarrassed* **Thanks everyone. ...I guess.

**Connie: *Nudges Jean* **What do you think, Jean?

**Eren: *Looks at Jean*** Yeah, Jean. No snarky remarks about how I was stupid? ***Crosses arms in anger***

**Jean: *Tries to meet her eyes, but then blushes and looks away*** I...uh—

**Connie:** Aw~ Is little Jeanie blushing? ***Wraps an arm around his shoulders***

**Jean: *Pushes him away* **Shut up! ***Blushes even harder***

**Eren: *Gets an idea and then begins to smirk*** What's wrong, Jean~? ***Gets up from where he was sitting to get closer to him*** I thought you liked my sister~ ***Starts leaning into Jean's body with her feminine one*** Or do you like… ***Puts a finger to her pouty lips*** me? ***Looks at him with flirty eyes***

**Jean: *Face goes completely red*** I—uh—I-I... ***Melts onto the ground***

**Eren: *Begins to laugh* **Revenge is sweet. ***Blows melted-Jean a kiss***

**Ymir: *Laughs like crazy and high-fives Eren* **Nice one, girl!

**Mikasa: *Walks into the cafeteria*** Have you guys seen Eren? Hanji-san said he was here. _(Although, I don't know why she was laughing when she told me he could be found here.)_ ***Sees the group and walks to them*** What's going on over her— ***She grows silent***

**Eren: *Nervously looks at Mikasa*** ...Uh. Hi...Mikasa. I...uh...can explain.

**Mikasa:** Eren.

**Eren: **Yes?

**Mikasa: *Walks over to Eren and looks at him***

**Eren: *Confused***

**Mikasa: *Quickly picks the female up bridal style* **Mine. ***Walks away from everyone else with Eren in her arms***

**Ymir: *Continues to laugh, but for a different reason*** Looks like the girls Jean likes decided to go away together. That boy just can't get any girl. ***Shakes her head in mock sympathy***


	25. I'm a Girl! (Part Three): Consequences

**~I'm a Girl?! (Part Three): Consequences of Being a Girl~**

**Levi: *Has arms crossed as he looks at Eren up and down*** ...So… You're a girl now?

**Eren: *Nervous for his reaction*** It seems so…

**Hanji:** I've been trying to make the right combination of herbs to change him back, but so far nothing is working.

**Levi:** Sooo… What you're saying is he's stuck like this.

**Hanji:** Looks like it.

**Levi:** And he has all of the "parts"?

**Eren: *Confused* **Parts?

**Levi: **I'm trying to ask Hanji if you have a vagina, Eren. Now hush. Let the adults talk.

**Eren:** Sassy-pants over here. ***Mumbles under her breath***

**Hanji:** Hm...I haven't checked yet. ***Starts feeling Eren up***

**Eren: *Surprised and quickly slaps her hand away in embarrassment*** H-Hanji-san! ***Face completely red***

**Hanji: *Shows a thumbs-up to Levi*** Confirmed! He indeed has a vagina!

**Levi: *A glint appeared in his eyes* **Okay, so my next question is: if he happens to be stuck like this for...oh, I don't know...nine months. Could we possibly have chil—

**Eren: *Covers Levi's mouth with both of his hands* **Nope! Not going to happen!

**Levi: *Not fazed with having his mouth covered* **But, Eren. We could have our own children. ***Gives him heichou-puppy-eyes***

**Eren:** No! ***Runs out of the room*** Over my dead body!

**Levi: *Runs after her*** But we could have mini-me's!


	26. Older Eren (Experiment Four)

**~Older Eren (Experiment Four)~**

**Hanji:** Now try this. ***Hands Eren another drink***

**Eren: *Drinks it and immediately drops the cup, shattering it*** Oh god! ***Falls over onto the experimentation bed***

**Levi: *Runs to Eren's aid* **What the fuck did you feed him this time?

**Hanji:** ***Picks up the glass* **_(I'm going to run out of cups at this rate.) _I gave him a solution in hope his fifteen-meter titan can possibly grow taller and more powerful.

**Levi: *Rubs small circles into Eren's back* **Well, I'm not sure it's working, but if he isn't better by tomorrow, you're fucking dead, Shitty-glasses.

**Hanji: **Yes, yes. ***Uncaringly waves his threat away* **You tell me this every time we do experiments. ***Picks up Eren and puts him on the bed she had in her lab*** I think it would be better to let him sleep here. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him or you when you guys are sleeping in the same bed.

**Levi: *Glares even harder*** First you make my brat feel pain, and now you take him away from our cuddling time. You're definitely on my shit list, Four-eyes.

**Hanji: *She ignored him and started pushing him in the direction of the door* **Yeah, Yeah. Just go to bed already, Levi.

**Levi:** Stop pushing me! ***He slaps her hands away*** Fine, I will, but I will be back early tomorrow.

**Hanji: *Smiles and mockingly salutes him*** I will await your arrival, heichou-san.

**Levi: *Rolls his eyes* **Whatever. ***He took one last look at Eren before making his way up the steps of the castle***

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**[Next Morning]**

**Levi: *Opens the door* **Four-eyes, how is Ere— ***Hand goes limp, causing the door to close behind him.**

**Eren: *Lifts up a hand in greeting*** Hey, heichou. ***He greeted with a deeper voice as he sat on the lab table with an excited Hanji touching him everywhere***

**Levi:** What...the...hell… ***Shocked***

**Hanji: *Jumps close to Levi*** Look, Levi! ***Excitedly points to the older version of Eren*** I'm pretty sure something went wrong in my ingredients, but look at him! Isn't he handsome?

**Levi: *Has no words for this situation***

**Hanji: *Looks at a few papers* **I ran some tests on him and it seems he has aged about ten years.

**Levi:** So...he's twenty-five now? ***Inspects Eren***

**Eren: *Rubs the back of his head with his slightly larger hand*** Looks like it. ***Jumps off the table he was sitting on and grabs Levi's hands* **Isn't this great, heichou? Now I'm closer to your age!

**Levi: *Cranks his head back even further than before to look at Eren, instantly realizing this was not as good as they may think*** _(Fuck! Now he's even taller!)_

* * *

Thanks again for reading, everyone! \\(^o^)/

I do have an announcement to make. Drum roll please!

***Drums starts playing***

For those who don't know, I am writing a full Ereri/Riren story! It's about a mermaid!Eren and a life guard!Levi. ;3 So if any of you are interested, it is already posted to my profile.

Since several of you wanted me to try writing smut and all of that Ereri/Riren goodness, this story might be the one where I start. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys took the chance to read it and tell me what you think! ( ^ . - )* Thank you, lovelies!


	27. Pool Party

**~Pool Party~**

**[[Modern AU]]**

**Levi: *Arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face* **This is stupid.

**Hanji: *Hangs an arm around Levi's shoulder*** Oh, come on, Levi! ***Takes another sip of alcohol from her red plastic cup*** Lighten up!

**Erwin: *Walks back to his friends with a plate of food*** Yeah, Levi. This party is pretty fun. ***Picks up a sausage with a toothpick and eats it***

**Levi: *Rolls his eyes*** This party sucks. ***Pushes Hanji off his shoulders* **The music is too loud, the food sucks, the alcohol is watered down—

**Hanji: *Takes another sip* **I think it's pretty good.

**Levi: *Ignores her* **The guys are too rowdy, people can't clean after themselves, and it's just plain boring.

**Petra *Walks up to Levi with a glass of juice and hands it to him*** I'm sure you will find something interesting eventually.

**Levi: *Takes the glass whiling giving her a nod as thanks* **Doubt it. ***Takes a sip***

**As Levi tilt the cup to take a drink, a loud argument caught his attention. Levi lets out a sigh, already knowing which two people were arguing.**

**Hanji: **Looks like they're at it again~! ***Excited***

**Levi: *Sighs again while getting ready to intervene***

**Eren: *Hands held up in a fist* **You want to say that again, Jean?!

**Jean: *Grabs Eren's shirt*** I said you're a loser, Jaeger!

**Eren grips his fist even harder, getting ready to punch Jean in his stupid face. When he tried, Jean was able to evade his attack by letting go of his shirt and pushing him back, causing him to lose his footing by the sudden action and fall into the pool with all of his clothes on.**

**Eren:** Wah! ***Splash***

**Jean:** _(Oh shit.)_ ***Turns slowly and sees an angry Levi behind him giving him his death glare*** Oh no… ***He whispers***

**Before Jean could get the beating of his life by a man way shorter than him, a splash was heard behind him.**

**Eren:** I'm going to get you back for that, Jean! ***Begins climbing out of the pool***

**Everyone: *Watches as Eren climbs out of the side of the pool slowly. Taking in how tight and perfect the pants now clung to his ass cheeks***

**Petra: *Blushes at the sight***

**Mikasa: *Starts drooling***

**Eren: *Finally gets out of the pool and stands up* **Aw, man. Now my only pair of clothes I brought with me are soaking wet. ***Grumbles and runs a hand through his wet, chestnut hair***

**Everyone: *Watches the sexy display the young male was unconsciously showing everyone***

**Hanji: **Ohoho~ Seems like someone was hiding some Jaeger-sexiness~

**Erwin: *Looks at the handsome male*** Indeed.

**Water dripped down Eren's hair to his cheeks and then down to his chin. The water droplet continued to run down his neck before disappearing into his white shirt that stuck to his chest, showing off his perfectly perked nipples. The white long-sleeve button-down left nothing to the imagination, it revealed everything the young adult had underneath.**

**Eren: *Glares at Jean* **Do you see what you did, Jean?!

**Jean: *Snaps out of the sudden daze he was in and blushes*** Uh...yeah… ***Tries not to look at the angry brunet's chest***

**Eren: *Walks up closer to his rival* **What do you have to say about this?!

**Jean: *Blushes even harder at their close proximity*** Uh…You have nice nips. ***He says in a low tone without realizing he said it out loud***

**Eren: *Was distracted and didn't really hear him*** Huh? What did you say?

**Levi: *Walks up behind the two-toned hair male* **Yeah, Kirstein. What did you say? ***Gives him a challenging look* **Do you want to repeat that again? ***Glares even harder***

**Jean: *Pushes Eren away* **N-no, sir! I was...uh…about to leave! ***Runs away***

**Eren: *Gives Jean's retreating form a confused look* **That was weird… ***Suddenly feels something soft over his body***

**Levi: *Takes the biggest towel they had and covered Eren's body before dragging him away from the pool and the party***

**Eren:** Ah! Levi! Where are we going? ***Holds the towel with one hand as he was dragged with the other***

**Levi: **People need to learn to keep their eyes on their own things and not mine. ***He grumbles to himself***

**Eren: *Confused* **W-what?

**Levi: *Turns to Eren and tugs him close before pushing him against the nearest wall* **Don't ever let others see you like that ever again. ***He says sternly*** Only I get to see you wet.

**Eren: *Blushes, but then looks at Levi with lust* **Well, then why don't you make me even more wet, captain~

**Levi: *Eyes darken with lust as he smirks at Eren seductively*** With _pleasure_. ***Drags Eren to the nearest bedroom***

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D This was requested by a reader from Wattpad. :)


	28. New Roommate

**~New Roommate~**

**[[College AU]]**

**Levi: **Hanji! How many times do I have to tell you, I only stay in single rooms. I can't stand the presence of random strangers, much less sleep in the same area as them. ***He rants as he continues to clean his room***

**Hanji: *Looks down at her clipboard with all of the information for housing* **I'm sorry, Levi, but this year there are more students, and we don't have room enough room for everyone.

**Levi:** Why couldn't you just shove an extra person with someone else? I'm sure there's enough space for that person to sleep on the floor. ***Wipes the window glass***

**Hanji: *Laughs at Levi's attitude* **That goes against the fire code. Plus, Erwin would never allow it.

**Levi: *Groans into his hand*** I can't believe I have to live with a freshman. This year is going to suck.

**There was a knock at the door.**

**Hanji:** Oh, that must be your roommate. ***She claps her hands together with excitement* **Coming! ***She shouted to the person on the other side of the door before skipping over and opening it*** Hello~! You must be Eren! ***She greeted to the new guy***

**Eren**: I-I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing somebody. ***Levi heard the boy reply* **

**Levi:** _(Oh, god. My roommate stutters. He must be a fucking loser.) _***He groans again***

**Eren: **I overheard your conversation with my new roommate. Maybe I should try to stay with someone else. ***He suggested dejectedly***

**Hanji:** Oh, nonsense! ***Pulls the boy into the room and closes the door* **Levi will get over it. You're not troubling anyone.

**Levi: *Hasn't looked up from his cleaning* **Hanji, I already told you I don't want a roo— ***Turns around and pauses***

**Levi drops his rag when he looked at the adorable brunet. The boy fidgeted under his gaze and blushed in embarrassment from his staring. **

**Who was this angel who had stepped into his room?**

**Levi: **Hanji…?

**Hanji: **Yes, Levi~ ***Grins at her friend***

**Levi:** So...this is my roommate?

**Hanji: **Uh-huh~ ***She replied in a sing-song voice***

**Levi: *Looks Eren up and down*** Hm, not bad.

* * *

It's been so long since I've updated guys. I have been busy with school and practicing drawing when I should've been writing. Hehe... :P


	29. Switched (Experiment Five)

**~Switched (Experiment Five)~**

**Hanji: *Rubs her hands together deviously*** Hehe… This is perfect! ***Starts flipping switches***

**Eren: *Strapped to a table*** Uh...Hanji? ***Looks at the machines around him come to life with an ominous glow*** What are you planning?

**Hanji: *Didn't hear Eren due to the multiple hums of machines around her*** Hehehe~ ***She laughs sinisterly***

**Levi: *Concerned for Eren, but wasn't showing it on his face*** Are you sure this is safe?

**Hanji: *Continues to flip switches*** Yeah! Of course! ***Flips another switch, causing a machine to make a horrible noise*** Uh...that's supposed to happen...hopefully… ***Quickly moves away from Levi before he is able to do anything to her, and moves back to Eren*** How are you feeling, Eren?

**Eren:** Nervous.

**Hanji: *Tightens his straps*** That's perfectly normal. ***Adjusts the wires that lead to the straps*** If you feel a tingly or burning sensation, that's...that's probably normal too.

**Levi: *Glares at her*** Probably?

**Hanji: *Pretends to not hear Levi*** Moving on! ***Moves over to the large lever near the wall*** Remember, Levi, no matter what Eren does or feels, do not touch him. I don't know what kind of effects the voltage will have on your normal human body.

**Levi: *Rolls his eyes*** I know, Shitty-specs. You already told me three times now. I won't touch him when the machine is on.

**Hanji:** Good. Now. ***Puts her hand on the lever*** If we're ready to begin, I'm going to pull this lever down.

**Eren: *Very nervous and scared*** I-I guess I'm ready.

**Hanji:** Then here we go~! ***Pulls down the lever causing a high voltage to surge through the wires connected to the table Eren was on***

**Eren:** Agh! ***He begins the struggle against his restraints*** NgGH! ArgHA! ***His struggling increases*** AgaAAAHHHH!

**Eren's pained screams filled the room causing both persons present to fear for the young male's life.**

**Levi: *Runs up to Eren and looks over his screaming form*** Hanji! Stop the machine! ***He yelled with fear in his eyes***

**Hanji: *Quickly shuts off the machine and looks at the shaking individual strapped to the table*** I-is he alright?

**Levi did not answer her, but instead moved to quickly unstrap Eren from the table. Levi reached for the straps near Eren's wrist when his skin brushed against Eren's still pulsating and electrified wrist. The next thing Levi knew a weird feeling enveloped his body before he fell to the floor.**

**Hanji: *Runs over Levi*** Levi? Levi?! ***Starts to shake Levi's shoulders, but he still doesn't wake up*** Oh God. What did I do?

**Hanji then carefully picked Levi up and carried him to one of her extra patient beds (mainly for Eren). After she got him comfortable, she spotted something on his jacket.**

**Hanji:** Oh, no… Now Levi is going to kill me for two reasons. ***Hanji said as she held up the section of Levi's jacket that had gotten dirty when he fell on her lab floor***

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**[Several Hours Later]**

**Eren: *Slowly opens his eyes*** W-what happened? ***He mutters as he tries to sit up*** Oh God, I shouldn't have done that. I feel so dizzy. ***Puts a hand to his head as he tries to steady his vision*** Hanji-san…? ***Looks around the room, but doesn't see the scientist anywhere***

**The door opens to Hanji holding a tray with food and water.**

**Hanji: *Notices someone was already awake*** Oh, good. I'm glad you're awake. ***Sets the tray down and hands him a glass of water*** Here you go. You probably need it after what you went through.

**Eren:** Thanks… ***Slowly takes the glass and begins drinking***

**Hanji: *Pulls up a chair and sits next to his bed*** Now, all we have to do is wait for Eren to wake up.

**Eren: *Sudden chokes on his water at her statement*** Huh?! Eren?! _(But I am Eren!)_

**Hanji: *Gives him a weird look*** Yeah… Don't you remember the experiment, Levi? ***Points to the spot next to him*** Eren got most of the energy shot through him, so he may be out for a while longer.

**Eren slowly turned his head to look at the spot Hanji was pointing, afraid of what he might see. And sure enough, Eren saw himself in the bed next to him, sleeping soundly and with his face. Eren's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the sight, causing him to faint again.**

**Hanji: *Shocked by the sudden action*** Levi?! ***Tries to shake the male awake*** Oh, not again!

* * *

This is most likely going to be a three-parter. I already have some ideas lined up for this one. :)

Please tell me what you guys think so far.


	30. Christmas Special

**~Christmas Special~**

**[[This is a mix between the SnK universe and the modern universe.]]**

**Hanji: *Holds up her glass* **Is everyone here? ***Looks around and sees almost everyone at the party*** Eh, close enough. Let's start the party! ***She shouts and then chugs the whole glass of wine* **Merry Christmas, everyone! ***Starts hanging over Levi's shoulders***

**Levi: *Looks at his "friend" with disgust as she touches him with her filthy hands* **Get your nasty ass self off my person right now. ***He commands sternly while trying to shrug her off***

**Hanji: *Hangs on tighter* **Buuuut Leeeevi~ You're the perfect height for me to lean on~ ***Starts petting the short man on the head***

**Levi: *Is irritated*** Yes, and now your face is the perfect height for me to hit.** *Hits her in the face with his elbow and walks away from the troublesome brunette***

**Hanji: *Falls down on the floor and reaches out dramatically toward Levi*** Leeeeeeevvviiiiiiii! Don't leave me here! Alone! On the ground! With no more wine! ***Falls on her face with her arm still stretched out in front of her***

**Levi: *Doesn't bother to turn around*** It seems you have plenty of "whine" left in you. ***Continues to walk away and towards the restroom to wash her germs off* **_(She only had ONE glass and she's already like this. I hate to see her in an hour when she's had more to drink.)_

**The others at the party looked at the familiar scene with Levi and Hanji and just continued to sweat-drop. They could never tell if the two of them were actually friends or not, but they're always seen together anyway.**

**Some of the people at the party didn't even bother to watch the two of them because they were so used to seeing the two adults act this way all the time, so it was nothing new.**

**[With the others]**

**Connie: *Takes a sip of his drink as he watches Jean standing on a stool in the doorway* **What are you doing, bro?

**Jean: *Trying to tie up the mistletoe*** I'm trying to set this stupid plant up so that when Mikasa arrives, she will be under it, and I will be here waiting for her beautifully soft, kissable lips. ***Starts blushing and daydreaming about the dark-haired girl***

**Connie: *Takes another sip* **_(Something tells me that this isn't going to end well…)_

**Sasha: *Walks up to her boyfriend with her arms full of food*** What are you guys doing? ***Munches away at the hors d'oeuvres that she got***

**Connie: *Continues to watch the two-toned-haired boy in his mission*** I'm just here to watch Jean fail at his plan to get Mikasa.

**Sasha: *Picks up another sandwich*** He's at it again? Doesn't she always shut him down?

**Connie: *Picks off a snack from Sasha's pile and begins eating it*** Yup, but it doesn't look like he's going to give up.

**[A few minutes later]**

**Armin: *Walks into the room*** Sorry we're late, everyone! Eren was taking a while in the bathroom.

**Eren: *Blushes from embarrassment* **Armin! You don't have to tell everyone! Or at least not word it that way!

**Armin:** Oh, oops... ***Quickly walks away from his embarrassed friend who is most likely going to do something to him as payback***

**Mikasa: *Quickly walks up to the brunet*** Eren, your tie is crooked. ***Starts to straighten it for him***

**Eren: *Embarrassed even more and slaps her hands away*** Stop it, Mikasa. You're not my mom.

**Mikasa: *Looks at Eren with a blank stare* **_(I want to be your girlfriend!)_

**Jean: *Watches the two of them with jealousy***_(I can't take this anymore!)_ ***Jumps off the stool and grabs Eren by the collar of his shirt with anger***

**Eren: *Glares at the boy*** Did you need something, horse-face?

**Jean: *Puts his face close to the brunet's*** I'm sick and tired of your shit, Jeager. ***Glares at the boy*** I'm sick and tired of you getting special treatment from your hot sister!

**Hanji: *A bit drunk*** Huh? ***Hears the commotion and turns to the door where people were starting to crowd around* **_(What's going on over there?) _

**Hanji walks into the crowd and pushes people to the side in order to get to the front to see the action. When she got to the front, she saw a familiar face.**

**Hanji:** Hey, Eren! ***Starts waving at the boy*** Long time no see!

**Eren: *Takes his eyes off Jean to look at the women calling out to him*** Hey, Hanji-san. ***Lifts up one of his hands to wave at her***

**Jean: *Glares even harder at the boy* **Stop ignoring me, Jaeger! Just because you get special treatment from everyone does not mean you can act like you're above me!

**Eren: *Rolls his eyes at his childishness*** Just drop it, Jean. I came here to have a good time, not to listen to a whiny bitch with a hurt ego the size of a horse's ass.

**Jean: *Irritated* **Why you!

**Hanji: *Notices something hanging above the two boys*** OH MAI GOD! You guys are under the mistletoe! ***Has stars in her eyes* **That means you guys have to kiss now!

**Jean:** ***All color drains from is face at what Hanji had said***_(Oh, no…)_ ***Looks up at the mistletoe he had hung up for Mikasa***

**Connie and Sasha: **_(This is where his plan blows up in his face.)_ ***Continues to eat and watch the show***

**Eren:** ***Looks at Hanji*** Like hell I'm kissing this diseased horse. ***Starts to pull at Jean's hand to make Jean release him***

**Jean: *Glares down at Eren* **The feeling is mutual.

**Reiner:** ***Walks up to the two of them*** Come on, dude. It's tradition.** *Chuckles* **It shouldn't be too hard. ***Suddenly gets an amazingly evil idea*** And don't you always say how _cute_ Eren looks?

**Jean: *Sputters at the proclamation*** W-what?!

**Bertolt: *Nervous of what his friend was planning****_*_**_(W-what are you doing, Reiner?)_

**Ymir: **_(Nice going, Reiner! This sounds fun!)_ ***Casually leans against Krista*** Yeah, Jean. You always tell us how adorable you think Eren looks when he blushes.

**Jean: *Looks at his friends with disbelief*** I-I never said that!

**Eren: *Blushes due to all of the embarrassment of his situation***

**Hanji: *Sees Eren's face go red*** _(Hehe~)_ Look, Jean. You're making Eren blush~

**Eren: *Turns his head away from the crowd and Jean to try to hide his face***

**Jean:** What are you guys talking about? Eren isn't blu— ***Looks at the blushing brunet in his arms* **…..

**Eren: *Turns his head slightly to look at the equally embarrassed boy***

**Little did Eren know, the look he sent Jean while his face was colored a beautiful red made Jean feel things he shouldn't.**

**Jean: *Hearts starts pounding like crazy in his chest as he looked at the blushing boy*** _(Was Jeager always this cute? And were his eyes always this beautiful?)_

**Eren: *Stares at Jean pleadingly*** C-can you just let go now, Jean? It's really embarrassing for you to be holding me like this.

**Jean hadn't noticed that his hand no longer gripped at Eren's collar with anger; now, instead, his arm wrapped itself around the boy's slender waist.**

**Jean: *Grips at Eren's waist even tighter as he began to lean in to kiss him***

**Eren: *Sees Jean's face getting closer to his*** W-what are you doing, Jean?** *Puts his hands against the taller boy's chest to try to push him away***

**Jean:** I-I'm just trying to follow tradition like squad leader said. ***Continues to lean in***

**Eren: *Pushes harder*** Tradition, my ass! You're just doing this to embarrass me! Stop this right now, Jean!

**All the girls in the crowd: **_(OMG! Two hot guys are going to kiss! I can't wait to take pictures and tumblr this!)_ ***Watches the scene intently***

**Reiner: *High fives Ymir for her assist***

**Hanji: *Can't hold in her excitement*** Just kiss already!

**Jean: *His lips were millimeters away from Eren's trembling ones when he felt metaphorical daggers piercing at his skin* **

**Levi: *Arms crossed as he glares at the two-toned-haired (soon-to-be-dead) boy* **If you kiss my brat, be prepared to kiss your grave.

**Jean: *Scared to death by Levi's threat*** I-I wasn't about to kiss Eren! ***Suddenly lets go of Eren and steps away from him*** Hehe... ***Laughs nervously while not meeting the corporal's eyes***

**Levi: *Walks up to the two of them and takes the brunet boy into his arms*** Better not have. ***Starts to walk away when he suddenly turns back to Jean*** Oh, also, whatever you saw or thought about that deals with Eren, you better flush it from your filthy adolescent mind _or else_.

**Jean: *Salutes*** Y-yes, sir!

**Levi: *Walks up the stairs with Eren in his arms***

**Eren: *Nervous as he hung onto the corporal* **Uh… thanks for saving me back there, corporal.

**Levi: *Doesn't reply and just continues to walk up the stairs***

**Eren: *Feels the tension in Levi's muscles, knowing he was upset***

**Levi: *Finally reaches the bedroom and throws Eren onto the queen-sized bed* **Eren… ***He says in a low tone as he began to climb onto the bed with the nervous boy on it***

**Eren: *Backs up further onto the bed away from the approaching man*** Y-yes, corporal?

**Levi: *Climbs closer to the boy until he could trap Eren between his arms* **What did I say about using my name when we are alone?

**Eren:** W-was there something you needed, L-Levi? ***Looks into Levi's steel-colored eyes***

**Levi: *Leans down close to Eren's ear*** I didn't like how you tried to seduce that boy from earlier. ***Nibbles at Eren's ear after he said that***

**Eren: *Moans from the action* **I-I didn't try to do anything. He wouldn't let go of me. ***Shivers at Levi's touch as his hand began to trail up his stomach to his chest***

**Levi: *Licks Eren's ear before moving to his neck* **I don't like the look he gave you.** *Stares into Eren's eyes* **He needs to learn not to touch what's mine.

**Eren:** L-Levi… ***Breathless as his eyes began to cloud with lust***

**Levi: *Smirks before sucking at Eren's neck and leaving a hickey*** It seems I also need to remind you who you belong to. ***An evil glint appeared in his eyes*** Are you prepared, Eren?

**Eren: *Swallows the saliva in his mouth* **B-but everyone is downstairs. They're going to hear!

**Levi: *Stares at him blankly*** Is this the face of a man who cares?

**Eren:** ...No...

**Levi:** Then that settles that. Now, strip.

* * *

Merry Christmas, my lovely readers! \\(^o^)/

This was a request from **GerIta is life. **She wanted a Christmas special chapter, and as the Santa for this story, I decided to deliver some lovely Ereri to all of the good boys and girls in the world.

Two things to note about this story:

This is my longest chapter yet! (1751 words, not counting my note.)

The other thing is that I actually made the story a bit more explicit than this, but I decided to get rid of it in order to insure the safe rating. ;P Sorry for those that like smut (or somewhat smut). I wanted to be safe, because I don't know the ages of my readers.

That being said, thank you to everyone for sticking with this story and enjoying it. :) I'm happy to be able to make people laugh and smile with my writing. I hope the holidays are fun for you!


	31. You're Into Some Kinky Shit

**~You're Into Some Kinky Shit~**

**[[Episode 14 Court Scene.]]**

**Eren: *Has a long speech and calls the military police and the wall worshipers cowards***

**Levi: *Appears out of nowhere and kicks Eren's head to the ground*** This is a personal opinion.

**Eren:** Augh! ***Gets face slammed into the floor***

**Levi: *Straightface*** But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone.** *Looks down with apathy*** What you need is to be trained like a dog, not like a man.

**Eren:** Oh god yes! Treat me like a bitch. ***He says into the floor while Levi's boot was still holding his head in place***

**Levi:** What?

**Eren:** What?

* * *

Sorry, it's been so long since the last update, everyone. (^^;) Besides writing, whenever I have free time, I also like to draw; and lately I've been using my time to practice drawing instead of writing. That being said, I'm truly sorry for my lack of updates.


	32. Switched (Part Two): Issues and Tissues

**~Switched (Part Two): Issues Solved with Tissues~**

**Levi:** This is a catastrophe! How am I supposed to have sex with the brat now if he has my face?!

**Hanji: **Well… ***Taps a finger to her chin in thought* **You do have his face now, so everytime you masturbate you could just look at yourself in the mirror…

**Levi: **…...

**Eren: **…

**Levi: *suddenly turns around*** I'll be back in a little bit. ***Takes a box of tissues from Hanji's table***

**Eren: *Looks at Levi (who is in his body) with a shocked expression*** You can't be serious, heichou! ***Yells after the male leaving the room with a box of tissues*** What about our problem?!

**Levi: *Opens the door*** Uh… I'll get back to you guys on that issue after I fix _my_ little problem if you know what I mean. ***Leaves and shuts the door behind him***

**Eren:** …

**Hanji: *Scoots over to Eren in Levi's body* **You know~ ***Waits until Eren looks at her*** Since you're in his body you could do the same thing he's doing~ ***Wiggles her eyebrow suggestively at him***

**Eren: **…

**Hanji: *Fakes being discreet as she holds up another tissue box and she looks away from Eren with a smile on her face***

**Eren: *Remains silent a he takes the box and leaves the room***

**Hanji: *Has her hands on her hip with a smile on her face* **I love helping others.


	33. Mini-Levi (Experiment Six)

**~Mini-Levi (Experiment Six)~**

**Levi: *Eyebrow twitches***

**Mini-Levi:** Wah! Higher Eren! ***He says with a huge smile on his face***

**Eren: *Laughs at the cute child he was throwing up in the air*** Okay, okay! ***Carefully throws the young Levi higher and catches him***

**Levi: *Eyebrow twitches more*** Hanji! What the hell is this?

**Hanji:** Ehehe… ***Rubs the back of her head*** I sort of took some of your hair follicles without you knowing, so that I could see if I could clone you. ***Doesn't meet his eyes while she told him this***

**Levi: *Eyebrow twitches again*** And why would you want to do that?

**Hanji:** Well, since you're humanity's strongest, I was thinking about what a great idea it would be to make like, a thousand of you! We could slay all the titans in a day! ***Has stars in her eyes*** And I might even get to keep a few of them!

**Levi: *His eyes narrow at her*** I don't have time to deal with your shit right now. ***Grabs the front of her shirt*** You better figure out a way to fix this, Shitty-specs. ***Glares***

**Hanji:** Yes, yes, as you wish, oh grumpy one. ***She mocks bow at him***

**Levi: *Let's her go and turns to leave the room*** Come on, Eren, we have work to do.

**Eren: *Catches mini-Levi one last time and then sets him back down on the floor*** On my way, sir!

**Mini-Levi: *Puffs up his cheeks in annoyance*** No! ***Grabs onto Eren's pants*** Stay, Eren!

**Eren: *Suddenly stops by the sudden tug at his legs and turns to see the sad eyes of the young Levi*** I'm sorry, mini-Levi, but I have to go do work now. We can always play later. ***He says as he bends down and pats the young Levi on his head and gives him one of his amazing smiles***

**Mini-Levi:** No! ***Wraps his little arms around Eren's neck*** You're mine! I won't let the older, grumpy me have you!

**Levi: *Hears the brat's comment and turns around to put a rough hand on his little head*** Look here, you little shit, I saw him first, so he belongs to me.

**Mini-Levi: *Glares at his older self*** No! He's mine! ***Puts two small hands onto the sides of Eren's face before bringing his little face close to Eren's and kissing him straight on his lips***

**Eren: *Shocked***

**Levi: *Angry by the sudden action*** That's it! ***Goes to grab the younger version of himself so he could hit the** **brat, but was suddenly stopped by a tug on the back of his shirt***

**Hanji: *Holds Levi back from destroying his younger self*** Now, now, Levi. Don't beat yourself up just because your greatest love rival is a younger and cuter version of yourself.** *Laughs at the situation***

**Levi: *Slowly turns to Hanji*** If you value your life, you will let me go. ***An evil aura begins to come off Levi's body***

**Hanji: *Shakes her head*** I can't let you hurt a child, Levi.

**Mini-Levi: *Whispers into Eren's ear before taking his hand and start walking out of the room*** Come on, Eren! Let's go play!

**Levi: *Still in Hanji's grip and watches them leave the room*** Where is the hell is he taking my brat?

**Hanji: *Continues to laugh*** Looks like you lose today, Levi. Who knew humanity's strongest enemy was himself? ***Laughs even harder***

* * *

Since a lot of you wanted a mini-Levi, I decided to deliver. :D Hope you guys like this chapter. :3


	34. Mini-Levi (Part Two):Will You be My Wife

**~Mini-Levi (Part Two): Will You be My Wife~**

**Mini-Levi: *Starts fidgeting* **Um...Eren?

**Eren: *Looks down at the boy* **Yes, mini-Levi? ***Bends down to his level*** What is it?

**Mini-Levi: *A blush starts to appear on his face*** I really like you and I wanted to know if you would be my wife when I'm older. ***Blush darkens after he said that***

**Eren: **Eh? ***Starts to get nervous*** D-don't you think it's a bit early to think about marriage, mini-Levi? You're still so young and you barely know me. ***He tries to reason with the boy***

**Mini-Levi: **But I love you. Don't you love me back? ***Gives him sad eyes***

**Eren: *Sees tears begin to build up in his eyes* **Ah! Don't cry! ***Hugs the boy*** I do love you, Levi, but maybe when you get older it would be better to think about these things.

**Mini-Levi: **So you would say yes to being my wife if I was older? ***Looks at him innocently***

**Eren: *Rubs the back of his head* **Uh...

**Mini-Levi: **You would say yes, _right_? ***Stars in his eyes***

**Eren:** It's not nice to force someone into a corner about these things, mini-Levi.

**Mini-Levi: **But would you? ***He asks again***

**Eren:** Uh...

**Levi: *Opens the door*** Yeah, Eren, would you? You said it would be better to think about these things if I was older, and here I am, old and alone and wanting you as a wife. ***Arms spread as if to present himself to Eren***

**Eren: **THIS IS NOT A GOOD WAY TO PROPOSE TO SOMEONE, LEVI! ***Blushes like crazy* **AND I AM NOT THE WIFE!

**Hanji: *In the hall, listening in* **Yes, you are~ ***She sings to herself***

* * *

Eren never did answer Levi's question that day.


	35. I'm not Convinced

**~I'm not Convinced~**

**Erwin:** Levi, it has come to my attention people are beginning to think you favor some of your subordinates over others.

**Levi: *Scoffs*** What are you talking about, Eyebrows? I treat all of my soldiers the same.

**Erwin:** Levi, I would be more convinced if you weren't currently on one of your soldiers' lap and have your arms around his neck.

**Levi:** I have no idea what you're talking about. ***Snuggles closer to Eren***


	36. I'm Busy

**~I'm Busy~**

**Hanji:** Levi, can you help me with this experiment I have plans for?

**Levi:** Can't, I'm busy and have stuff to do.

**Hanji:** Like what? We just got done with an expedition.

**Levi:** Eren.


	37. Please, daddy? (PG-17)

**~Please, daddy? (PG-17)~**

**[[Modern AU]]**

**[[Armin and Mikasa are orphans adopted by Eren and Levi.]]**

**Armin: **Can we go to Disney World, daddy? ***He asked while giving Levi his cutest puppy eyes***

**Levi: *Doesn't look up from his newspaper*** No.

**Armin:** Pleeeaase? ***He begs*** You promised you would take us.

**Mikasa: *Walks up next to Armin*** Please? ***She said with her usual blank face***

**Levi:** No. Daddy doesn't feel like dealing with other people today. ***Continues to read his paper***

**Armin: **Daddy… ***Starts tearing up***

**Mikasa: *Pats Armin's sad, little head*** Don't cry, Armin. ***Starts ushering him out of the living room and into the kitchen where Eren was cleaning dishes***

**Eren: *Hears sniffling behind him and turns to see his favorite little boy tearing up*** Oh, Armin. ***Bends down and pats the sad boy's head*** What's wrong, dear?

**Armin: *Tries to wipe away his tears*** Daddy said no to Disney World. ***He said in between sniffles*** He promised he would take us…

**Eren: *Gets a sly expression on his face*** He said no, did he? ***Smirks*** Don't worry, sweetie, I know how to convince your daddy to take everyone.

**Armin: *Stops crying and wipes away his tears* **Really? ***A smile already forming on his face***

**Eren:** Yup! ***Turns to Mikasa*** Don't go into the other room for a while, and don't let Armin go either. ***He winks at her***

**Mikasa: *Nods in understanding***

**Eren: *Kisses her on the head* **That's my girl. ***Gets up and starts heading into the living room***

**Levi: *Still doesn't look up from his paper*** I already said no to Disney World, you little brats.

**Eren: *Climbs onto the unsuspecting man's lap*** But _daddy_, can't we please go? ***Looks at Levi sexily***

**Levi: *Looks up from his paper to gaze into beautifully, enticing eyes that clearly showed mischief in them*** What the hell are you doing, Eren?

**Eren: *Leans in and begins kissing Levi's neck* **Convincing you. ***Trails the kisses up Levi's face until they were centimeters away from his lips***

**Levi: **No matter what you do, I'm not changing my mind, Eren.

**Eren: *Tilts his head to the side*** Really? ***Smirks*** I think there's a way for me to convince you. ***Begins trailing his hand down Levi's chest, then to his stomach until he reaches the zipper to his pants*** Oh, what do we have here? ***Starts to unzip Levi's pants and sticking his hand into his boxers and fondle his cock***

**Levi: *Remained straight faced while Eren was doing this*** You're not going to win, Eren.

**Eren: *Begins stroking levi's dick*** Oh, but I will, _daddy_~ ***Leans in and captures Levi's lips in his***

**Levi: *Drops the newspaper and wraps his arms around his lover while sticking his tongue into his delicious mouth***

**Eren: *Continues to fight Levi in their tongue battle while quickly stroking the hard cock underneath him***

**Levi: *Releases Eren's mouth* **E-Eren, I need you. ***He pants out***

**Eren: *An evil glint flashes in his eyes before he suddenly stopped his stroking and gets up from Levi's lap*** Well, I guess there's no way of convincing you to take us to Disney World. ***He says as he begins to slowly walk out of the room***

**Levi: *Dumbfounded and a bit unsatisfied since Eren had stopped*** Huh?

**Eren: *Turns back to Levi* **You said no matter what I did, there was no way of changing your mind, so that's what I'm doing: _Nothing_. And I will continue to do _nothing_ until you say yes, dear. ***He says with a sickening sweet voice before going back into the kitchen***

**Levi:** …

**Eren: *Pokes his face back into the living room* **Oh, also you better settle that little _problem_ of yours before dinner. ***Giggles and leaves the room again***

**Levi:** … ***Looks down at his lonely dick*** I know how you feel, little me… Used, neglected, and played with…

*~o0O~*o0o*~O0o~*

**[At Dinner]**

**Levi: *Walks in after fixing his problem* **Ok, look here, you little shits!

**Armin: *Jumps up and accidentally drops his fork on the table from his dad's sudden entrance***

**Eren: *Happily continues to cook without a care in the world***

**Levi: *Glares at his husband*** After a _very_ convincing argument, I decided to allow you little shits to go to fucking Disney World.

**Armin: **Really? ***Jumps up from excitement and goes to hug Levi's leg*** Thanks, daddy!

**Levi:** Yeah, yeah. ***Ignores Armin and decides to walk to his seat with Armin still hanging onto his leg*** You owe me, Eren. ***He glares***

**Eren: *Giggles*** Yes, dear.

**Mikasa: *Tugs at Eren's apron*** What did you do to convince him?

**Eren: **Truthfully, Mikasa, _nothing_! ***He told his daughter with a smile***

* * *

I hope you guys liked my "cock-tease" (literally) smut chapter. xD (I'm not really good at writing smut, but I tried. Haha.)

I'm sorry I don't update enough for this story—or any of my stories, really—but thank you, guys, for always sticking with me and reading my chapters, it always means a lot when you guys take the time to leave a comment on the parts that make you laugh, smile, or whatever. It's always great to hear about a reader liking what I write. :)


End file.
